


TOMOKO - Burning Gold

by Auto_Morpho



Series: The Journey of Tomoko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Morpho/pseuds/Auto_Morpho
Summary: 𝘛𝘖𝘔𝘖𝘒𝘖 𝘐𝘚𝘏𝘐𝘋𝘈 - daughter of disgraced aristocrat Shizuki Ishida and god daughter to ex-general Iroh, the Dragon of the West.Tomoko was only six years old when her father was executed. Only six when her whole life changed forever.Her adoptive father and uncle, Iroh, has been her rock for the last ten years of her life. With that comes the turmoil of the royal family, and funnily enough, banishment.The last three years, Tomoko has traveled the world with her uncle and her closest friend, Fire Prince Zuko. A sweet boy turned rotten from years of shame and abuse at the hands of the man who ruined Tomoko's life: Fire Lord Ozai.The hunt for the Avatar is on. It's all Tomoko could wish for. For Zuko to finally be happy and regain his honour. That way, things could at least go back to before the Agni Kai. When things were simpler.It would all be ok again, after they find the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation. Right?
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Journey of Tomoko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. SHIZUKI

** ten years ago **

****_SHIZUKI_ _ISHIDA_ _HAD_ been General Iroh's closest friend since adolescence. Both first borns of nobility, the Ishida title carried much weight within the Fire Nation and upperclass Earth Kingdom circles for generations spanning even before the hundred-year war. Shizuki had been the first one permitted to hold Iroh's son, Lu Ten, when the new Prince was being introduced to the royal family after his birth.

The same was for Iroh when Shizuki's first born daughter was brought into this world. Iroh was the one to console Shizuki after the love of his life died in childbirth, and Shizuki was the only one to truly understand Iroh when Lu Ten parrished on the front lines in the Battle For Ba Sing Se.

Shizuki would often visit the royal palace, and his daughter would accompany him. The golden days were when you would hear the hearty laughs of Iroh and Shizuki in Iroh's personal office, sharing a cup of warm tea and reminiscing about their childhoods and the trouble they partook in their youth. A young Tomoko Ishida would stumble into the room where the friends sat together, and would raise her arms for her father to take her into his lap.

Shizuki would bounce her on his leg, and tickle her mercilessly until the girl all but couldn't breathe. The small smile that would grace Iroh's lips as he watched the father and daughter duo, and the warmth in his heart he would feel knowing that Shizuki would do anything for his daughter.

 _Shizuki Ishida had been executed today._ At the hands of Iroh's own younger brother, Fire Lord Ozai, Shizuki Ishida had been executed for treason against the Fire Nation, allegedly planning to stage a coup with the help of Earth Kingdom officials. All upperclass officials, members of the royal family, and the public at large had been in attendance, including Iroh himself.

The only one who hadn't been there was Shizuki's little girl, something Iroh had made sure of. Although Iroh had little in much of power as the brother of the Fire Lord, he would be damned if the daughter of his greatest friend, someone he felt as if he were his brother, would see the execution of her own father.

Iroh hadn't looked. He couldn't. The final screams of his greatest friend would be enough to haunt him for the rest of his days. His nephew, Zuko, burried his face into Iroh's chest, unable to watch as well. Disturbingly, Zuko's younger sister Azula watched it all with wide eyes.

"I do not fear you, Ozai." Shizuki had said, standing tall and proud despite his fatigue and his arms bound behind his back.

The Fire Lord's icy glare not holes into Shizuki, but it was the truth. He did not fear him. Shizuki only felt sadness. Sadness for his country, sadness for his people, sadness for himself. But mostly, he felt sadness for Tomoko. His only child would have to live the rest of her days an orphan, with a name disgraced by her father. In Shizuki's final moments, his only consolation was he knew that Tomoko would be ok, because Iroh was to be her guardian.

Ozai started to move his body with fluid motion, sparks flying from his finger tips and dancing around his body. Shizuki blinked, and then closed his eyes. He only thought of Tomoko. Her chubby round cheeks that always had a rosy tinge to them. The freckles that dotted the entirety of her face. The ferocious dark curly hair that she got from her mother and the suborness from her grandmother.

Tomoko had been the last thing Shizuki Ishida would ever see.

|

Tomoko sat on a window sill bench in her home, her gaze out the window. It was a grand building, with many rooms and servants and guards posted outside. Her breath fogged the glass, but she could see people walking around the grounds. One of the servant ladies, Oma, braided her hair.

Footsteps approached from the hallway, and the grand door opened. Oma looked up, and then moved from her position behind Tomoko and bowed to the man in front of her. Tomoko looked over her shoulder to see Iroh in the doorway, a grim look on his face.

"Uncle!" The girl exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face. She jumped from her seat and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Papa never told me you were coming to visit!" She grabbed his hand and swung it excitedly. "Oma braided my hair, see!"

Despite Iroh's grief, the the ghost of a smile graced his lips at the precious girl in front of him. She was the spitting image of her father, with a round face and olive skin and a stocky stature. Shizuki's energy lived within her, and he knew that taking care of her was his duty.

Iroh glanced over at the servant woman, Oma, and the woman looked back at him with an equally grim face. Iroh's eyes were all that she needed to see to understand, and she bowed her head in both respect and grief, taking her leave. As the woman left, Tomoko shouted after her.

"Thank you Ms. Oma!"

The girl turned back to her Uncle with a curious look, and she saw the seriousness on his face. A look she had seldom seen before.

"Uncle." Her voice now quiet, looking up at him. "Where's Papa? Shouldn't he be with you?"

The question broke Iroh's heart. How was he to explain? The man took a deep breath, and tears fought to spill over as he closed his eyes.

"Uncle?" She asked, worried.

Iroh took her hand and brought over to the window sill she had sat at before, and pulled her into his lap. He gave her a weak and pained smile, and held her close.

"Tomoko, you first must know that you are loved. By me, by your mother, and especially by your Papa. He treasures you most in his heart, nothing can even come close." He started, the girl looking intently at him.

The rain started to pour outside, and darkness blanketed the Fire Nation. In a room in a home that was full of people, it was now so empty. A presence was gone. In a room, where a fire crackled and rain pelted the window, a girl learned of the fate of her beloved father. That she was going to be living with her uncle now, and that she was going to leave the only home she had ever known. She learned the horrifying reality that would be in for the rest of her days.

_Her father was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am now double posting my book both here and on Wattpad. Bear with me as I learn to navigate this site.
> 
> Here is some original art that I commissioned from my sister @CoffeeWithPasta (on AO3) made for me. This image is of Tomoko as she is presented for the majority of the story. Having the visual always helps me out, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/224887489/write/884281489  
> (link is to the Wattpad version, along with the images.)


	2. CHANGE

** ten years ago **

_TOMOKO LOOKED UP_ at the familiar palace walls. The towering sight made her feel dwarfed and she felt butterflies within her stomach. This was to be her new home. She gripped Iroh's hand tightly as they walked up the steps and through the grand gates, crimson red painted across every surface and beautiful bright gold accents dotting across the architecture.

When they entered servants bowed to them. There were a lot more servants here than at her home, Tomoko observed.

This was the beginning of a new life, one Tomoko wasn't sure to expect of. She moved closer to Iroh's side, and looked up at him. The man looked down at her with a reassuring look, and gave her a warm smile.

"I know this change is big and scary, Tomoko. But if you trust me, I promise that I'll always take care of you. _You have my word."_

_-_

Tomoko sat on the floor with her back leaning against the bed. She had been led to her room, and she had been told that she could have all the time she needed to adjust to her new surroundings and that a servant would come and get her for dinner. Because Iroh was now her guardian, arrangements had been made for her room to be close to his in the East wing of the palace.

Her eyes gazed around. Ornate tiles were beneath her pointed shoes, and large pillars lined the perimeter of the room. It wasn't any bigger nor smaller than her room at her own home, the difference being she had a very large window the size of a wall that looked out to the courtyard. Below, she could see the hustle and bustle of servants as they walked along the pathways, along with the occasional officials. A small pond was below her, and she spotted a group of turtle ducks: a mother and her babies.

Her eyes stayed on the mother turtle duck, and she watched as what she assumed to be the father waddled over to the family. They all swam away together and a weird feeling pitted itself into Tomoko's chest.

She sat there for what felt like hours, just staring out the window. Sometimes thinking, other times just watching contently as others went about their day.

"What'cha doing Tomoko?" A voice came from behind her.

The girl screamed, startled by the sudden voice in her ear. She quickly stumbled to her fear and whipped her head around, coming face to face with the seven-year-old Fire Prince, and her only friend.

"Agni, Zuko!" Tomoko exclaimed. "You scared me!"

The boy gave her a guilty look before giggling. Tomoko breathed heavily before a smile cracked on her face. "What're you doing here, doofus?"

Zuko squinted at her in fake annoyance before he gave her a soft push. "I came to check on you. See how you're doing."

Tomoko's smile slowly disappeared. She gave a heavy sigh before looking out the window again. "Alright, I guess. My feet hurt from walking so much. The palace is so big."

Zuko nodded in response. "Do you like your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's great." She replied. "I'm lucky that it's got such a big window, and that it's close to Uncle."

Zuko nodded again, taking in her words. On the surface she sounded grateful and cheery, but he could sense the sadness in her voice.

"We'll, what's even better is my room is across the courtyard. I know the servants' passage ways, so if you ever want to hangout I could show you the short cut." He pointed to his room diagonally adjacent from the courtyard Tomoko's room overlooked.

"I'd like that, Zuko."

A silence fell between the two friends.

"Oko?" Zuko put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah Zuko?"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, someone who knows... I'm here." He said, his eyes looking straight into hers.

Tomoko felt a rush of warmth fill her chest as she heard the words from her best friend. Before she could even reply, Zuko pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Tomoko immediately responded with her arms wrapped around the boy in front of her, who had an inch on her in height. A small sob escaped her as she buried her face into Zuko's shoulder, and she managed out a small reply.

_"Thank you, Zuko."_


	3. ADJUSTING

** ten  ** ** years ago **

_TOMOKO DID NOT LIKE_ her new life at the palace. The girl, now seven, was slowly growing accustomed to her new life. At dawn she would awaken and be dressed by servants. She would be adorned in a red dress with loose pants underneath. The servants would struggle to tame her wild locks, often trying to tie it into a top knot. An hour after sunrise, breakfast would be served. Lunch was at midday sharp. Dinner was when the royal family all gathered together in the dining hall at dusk. Family meals were always awkward.

Zuko and Tomoko would sit across from one another at the end of the table, Azula next to Zuko and Iroh next to Tomoko. At the head of the table, Fire Lord Ozai would sit in an ornate chair, an inch or two higher than the rest of the company. Before each meal, they would bow their heads and recite the Fire Nation Oath.

" _MY LIFE I GIVE TO MY COUNTRY. WITH MY HANDS I FIGHT FOR FIRE LORD_ _OZAI_ _AND OUR FOREFATHERS BEFORE HIM. WITH MY MIND I SEEK WAYS TO BETTER MY COUNTRY. AND WITH MY FEET MAY OUR MARCH OF CIVILIZATION CONTINUE."_

On Tomoko's first night at the palace, she was confused when everyone got up to recite the oath, and stumbled to her feet. She mistook the oath stance for the Agni prayer, and bowed her head and held her hand together and quietly whispered a 'thank you' and the 'grace' of the meal to the Goddess Agni. When she opened her eyes, everyone was staring at her.

"Are you so uncivilized that you don't even know the oath of your own nation?" Azula quipped, her face full of disgust.

Tomoko felt her cheeks flush and she quickly looked to Iroh for help.

The man gave her a soft smile, before squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. "You must remember that she is not accustomed to our family, Princess Azula." Iroh said plainly. "Not everyone shares the same traditions before eating."

"If she is to live here, she is to learn our ways." Ozai countered, his icy glare falling between his brother and the small child in front of him. Tomoko felt like cowering under his gaze.

She bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me, Fire Lord." She pleaded softly. "It will not happen again."

"I expect nothing less." Ozai replied. "Now, Azula, demonstrate to Tomoko how to exhibit respect when dining with the Fire Lord."

Azula's smirk never left as a smug glint in her eyes took hold. The princess proudly and unwaveringly recited the Fire Nation Oath. When she finished, she whipped her head for her father's approval. Ozai had a proud smile on his face.

But the meal would be silent. It was odd. When Tomoko lived with her father, it would only be the two of them while they ate. It would be less tense, and her father would always throw jokes and low jabs at the girl and her appetite. Instead, the royal family ate with their eyes only on their plate. Servants would bring in dish after dish for the courses of the meal.

When Ozai felt full, that's when dinner was over. To continue with the meal without him was a sign of disrespect. This was also very odd to Tomoko. Her father would always let her eat until she was full, even if he wasn't eating at all. It didn't help that Ozai ate very little and very quickly. The first night Tomoko went to sleep at the palace, she went to bed with a grumbling stomach.

But as the days continued on, Tomoko fell into a routine. After breakfast, she would have an instructor teach her the Fire Nation cariculum. She also had to recite the Oath before the beginning of lessons and at the end. She would spend eight hours learning about the history of her nation, grammar, and proper writing techniques. If you thought that because she was upper class and resided in the palace that she was exempt from corporal punishment, you'd be wrong.

Tomoko struggled very much with reading and writing. Her characters would always be blotchy and scratched, and would not put them in the right order. The instructor, Ms. Yu, would tell her to put her hands out on the desk. Tomoko's hands would be whipped raw, and told to write again. And again. And again.

When Azula had caught sight of Tomoko's bandaged hands, the princess did not hesitate to point it out.

"Did your father never teach you to read or write either? I thought you were a noble, not an illiterate peasant." Azula snarled.

Tomoko's lower lip quivered. Tears stung in the girl's eyes. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't. She felt powerless.

"Are you gonna cry about it, peasant?" Azula crowed, pushing Tomoko to the ground. The princess giggled to herself as she heard Tomoko sniffle. "So you're an orphan, illiterate, and disgraced? My my."

Azula kicked Tomoko's shins. "Little orphan girl Tomoko, it's a wonder my Father hasn't killed you too!"

Azula lit a flame and swiped it close to the girl on the ground, the latter scooting back. Tomoko kept moving backwards as Azula continued to swipe and kick at her, blue flames just missing Tomoko. The bushy haired girl felt her back hit against the pillar, and she was full of fear. She curled into a ball and hid her face in her bandaged hands as she cried.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Azula spat, kicking Tomoko's legs again.

As Azula raised her hand to attack Tomoko with her blue flames, orange ones appeared between the two. Azula looked up in surprise to see her brother running forward. He pushed Azula backwards and away from Tomoko, taking a stance in front of his friend.

"Back off Azula." Zuko threatened, his hands poised.

"Oh Zuzu, I was just playing around with my best friend Tomoko." Azula laughed. "It's a joke."

"Yeah, well you can take off. She doesn't want to play with you anymore." Zuko replied.

"What're you gonna do, fight me? We both know who'd win, brother." The princess countered. "Besides, father will always take my side."

The Prince glared at his sister, not moving from his place. Azula stared back at him, her smirk slowly melting into a frown.

"Fine. You're not worth it anyways, orphan." Azula huffed before stomping away.

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that he really wouldn't win in a fight, and that his sister was correct: their father would take her side in the aftermath.

The boy turned to his friend on the ground and saw she was still cowering, bandaged hands over her face.

"Oko?" He asked gently. "It's ok, she's gone."

He saw her shoulders bounce up and down, and small sobs escaped from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zuko quickly went to her side, kneeling down beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, Zuko." Tomoko's voice shook.

"Azula? No, she isn't." The Zuko denied. "Azula always lies. She says what she says to get under your skin. She just wants to get a reaction out of you, for you to fear her."

"But she is, Zuko!" Tomoko stressed, looking up at him. Her eyes were red. "My hands are proof of my failure. I can't properly read or write, my family name has been disgraced, and I have no parents!"

Zuko looked at her with a sad look on his face, but Tomoko continued. "Nobody likes me. The Fire Lord, Azula, even Iroh probably. He got stuck with me out of obligation. And my father? He died so he could get away from me" The girl buried her face into her knees.

"Who told you all that?" Zuko questioned. "Azula? You trust her?"

Tomoko looked at with shame and guilt, and nodded.

"Tomoko, my sister is mean. She says things to be mean, even if they aren't true. My uncle loves you very, very much. Even if you came to him for the worst reason, he wouldn't change it for the world." Zuko told her.

"But my father-"

"Died because of actions he did, Oko. Not because of you. Uncle used to say to my mother that you were the light of Shizuki's life." Zuko stated. Tomoko perked her head slightly, and sniffled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. Azula always lies, Oko." Zuko said. "Besides, I know someone who could never hate you, not in a million years."

Tomoko squinted at him. "Really, who?"

"Me."


	4. SPARRING MATCH

**now**

_TOMOKO SAT IN FRONT_ of her mirror in her room. She bit her lip in frustration as she struggled with her hair. It was taking all of her strength to try and pull her hairbrush through the tangled mess, a result of standing outside in the great winds from the night previous. She pulled her hair back, and out half of it up in a top knot.

She was a young woman of seventeen years. Her eyes were the colour of burnt gold, flecks of amber spotted within. The previously mentioned hair fell just below her shoulders, and had a mind of it's own. It was dark and wild, like a lion-doves' main. Her build was stocky, muscles gained from intense years of fire bending training. She had olive skin that was not seen with many Fire Nation born subjects.

They were heading south, last she had heard. Gradually, the temperatures had started dropping within the last few days, and Tomoko had opted to dawn a long military jacket that fell just bellow her knees.

She looked into the mirror, silently observing herself. She looked over her face, pinched cheeks, and shrugged. She stood up and fastened her golden belt around the jacket at her waist. The buckle was that of pure gold, with dragons decorating it. She tied the laces of her boots and made her way through the coridoor of the small ship.

She made it to the main deck where she could see the crew walking around and going about their day. She spotted her uncle sitting off to the side at the Pai Sho table with a cup of tea in his hands, observing Zuko as he proceeded with a fire bending lesson.

She walked over to her guardian and sat down, shooting him a friendly smile.

"Morning, Uncle." She greeted.

"Good morning, Tomoko. Sleep well, I trust?" Iroh responded.

"Aside from the insessisent rocking? Peachy." She chuckled. Iroh gave a small laugh. "How's Prince Ponytail and his lesson?"

Iroh looked over to where his nephew was training. "He's doing well, improving. He keeps falling back on emotion for fuel, but he is doing better."

Tomoko nodded, and a smirk appeared on her face as an idea hit her. "Guess he'll need to see it from a true master."

She walked over towards Zuko and the crew member he was sparring with. "Hey, doofus!" She called to her friend.

Zuko looked her way with mild annoyance. Tomoko approached the crew member and tapped his shoulder, signaling for him to take his leave. Tomoko took his place and held her arms up in a fighting position. "What do you say to a sparring match? Loser takes a dip in the water for three whole minutes." She said cockily.

Zuko eyed her, and then the ice cold water surrounding them. Ice chunks floated past them. He matched her smirk with a look of determination. "You're on." He said, taking his stance.

The two circled eachother, daring for their opponent to make the first move. Ultimately, Zuko made the first strike with a high kick, flames following his foot. Tomoko dodged and returned fire with a right hook. Zuko ducked and circled behind the girl, gaining an advantage. He looped his arm around her neck, although loose enough so she wouldn't struggle to breath.

He pulled her into his chest and chuckled at his easy victory. "Look's like you'll need your bathing suit."

Tomoko huffed before leaning forward quickly and launching Zuko in front of her. The boy landed on his back, and Tomoko towered over him with a smirk on her face.

She readied her stance again, a small controlled flame protruding from her fist. "What was that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of me kicking your ass!" She grinned.

Zuko laughed, before springing up out of the way of Tomoko's fire. Tomoko shot small balls of fire in his direction that he deflected, and sent returning ones her way.

The duo exchanged blow after blow at eachother, but neither one able to hit the other with their fire. Zuko was waiting for when he had the perfect opening to one up Tomoko. He saw it when she stumbled slightly, and he took his chance. He fired a shot that distracted her.

Tomoko deflected the fire with ease, but failed to see Zuko in time. Zuko grabbed the shorter girl and thrust her on his shoulder.

"Zuko! What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"You smell, I think you need a bath." He quipped as he neared the edge of the ship. Tomoko shrieked and started pounding on his back.

"Zuko, I swear if you toss me in-!" Tomoko started, but Zuko's movement of removing her from his shoulder caused her to squeal. "Don't you dare!"

Zuko held Tomoko in his arms bridal style at the front of the ship, and he gave her a sly smile. Just as he was about to launch her in, a bright light shot up into the sky and immediately his attitude changed.

He took a step back and dropped Tomoko, before running to the very edge and holding onto the railing. He shielded his eyes as he stared at the pillar of light. This was it. This was a sign of the Avatar.

Tomoko groaned from being dropped so suddenly. "Hey, jerkface, what was that-" Tomoko looked towards the sky and saw a beautiful pillar of blue light. "Woah." She breathed quietly.

"Finally." Zuko said to himself quietly. "Oko, Uncle, do you realise what this means?"

"That you forfeit our match?" Tomoko joked.

"That I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh offered, tiles in front of him.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said with determination, hope lacing his voice.

Iroh gave a large sigh.

"That light came from an incredible source!" Zuko continued. "It has to be him!"

"Or, it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before." Iroh explained calmly.

"Uncle's right, Z. It could be anything from celestial lights to sun refraction on the ice. You don't know for sure it's the Avatar, or anything supernatural for that matter." Tomoko added, agreeing with her guardian.

Zuko had his back turned to them, his back tense and irritation bubbling in his chest.

"I don't want you to get excited over nothing, nephew. Why don't you and Oko join me for a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh suggested.

Zuko turned his head around quickly, his eyes full of anger. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!"

Tomoko huffed in annoyance as Zuko gave the order for the helmsman to set course for where they saw the light.

She grumbled to herself before turning to her uncle. "We'll, if he's not going to take it, I'll happily oblige with the tea, Uncle."

Iroh poured her a cup of warm jasmine tea, and Tomoko graciously accepted it. She sat down and rested from the match she had with Zuko, breathing heavily.

Tomoko looked out at the water where she had seen the light appear and disappear, and the wind blew through her hair. Secretly, she hoped, for the Avatar's sake that he wasn't there and what she and Zuko had seen were just celestial lights. But deep down she knew that the light was leading to something powerful, and the road ahead was going to be a massive headache.


	5. WORRIES

** now **

_TOMOKO WASN'T ONE FOR_ a fight. Sure, the girl could spar and kick your ass at a duel, but she didn't condone violence. She often tried to use the teachings of her guardian in place of irrational decision making. Fire Prince Zuko, however, did not take the same consideration.

It was no secret to him that Tomoko didn't approve of his angry outbursts, but it didn't seem to bother him much. He wrote it off as her being soft because of Iroh. Zuko was willing to do anything to return home and regain his honour, and if it meant a few people got in the way, that was the way it had to be.

Tomoko had her hands on the railing as they approached closer and closer to the land mass of the South Pole. The ice bergs were getting a thicker and more abundant the nearer they came to the mass, but the steam boat had no trouble in cutting it's way through. The sun had set and the last remnants of daylight were all that lit their surroundings.

Behind Tomoko, she heard her uncle trying to convince Zuko to head to bed but Zuko was having none of it. Instead, like always, he proclaimed it was his honor that he was hunting with the Avatar, and he was more determined than his predecessors were in finding him.

Iroh sighed deeply, and gave a pleading look to Tomoko. She nodded, and the man retreated to the ship. She huffed herself, before walking over to Zuko.

"You don't need to act so tough, you know that hothead?" Tomoko commented. "He's only looking out for you."

"He doesn't understand what finding the Avatar means to me. If I have to burn a city to the ground, then that's what it takes." Zuko replied. "My father, my grandfather, hell, even Sozin, none of them lost what I did. None of their quests hinged on regaining their honor. I need to capture the Avatar."

"But what if you don't, Zuko?" Tomoko cut in. "What if what we saw isn't the Avatar, and all we find are Water Tribe villagers with no defense against us?"

Zuko's jaw tensed. "He has to be there, I know he is."

"Alright fine. Say you find the old geezer, what then? He'll still be a fully realised Avatar, and he has evaded capture for over a hundred years. That's gotta speak to his level of power." She told him.

"He'll be a weak old man, over hundred years old." Zuko dismissed.

"Avatar Kiyoshi lived to be twice that, and still was just as able-bodied as she was in her prime!" She stressed, turning to him. "Just because you have a personal conviction doesn't mean you'll be a match for an all powerful spiritual being, Zuko."

She grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Uncle and I worry about you, ok? It's one thing to go on a wild goose chase all over the world, it's another thing entirely to battle the most powerful entity the world has ever seen. If you end dying, where does that leave Uncle and I, hm?" She explained.

Zuko took her words in. He hadn't really thought of it that way, any of it. His only goal was to capture the Avatar and regain is royal status, and eventually become the Fire Lord. To be welcomed home with open arms by a father he could never please. He had never considered the Avatar being at all powerful in a feeble state, let alone the difficulty it might pose to try and drag him back to the Fire Nation.

"Then, what am I supposed to do, Tomoko?" Came Zuko's irritated voice. "Give up? Live my life disgraced and without a home, no honor claim in life? Forget it."

"You forget the name I carry has been disgraced too, Zuko." Tomoko shot back defensively. "Are you implying I'm living a lesser life because I don't have the honor of my Kingdom, the honor of my Fire Lord?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Zuko said, his voice also rising and defensive.

"Well, it's what you implied. Your own Uncle even lives in disgrace because of his failure at Ba Sing Se. You aren't the only one living in this world without recognition, but you seem to be the only person who isn't able to accept it." She glowered, brushing past him and bumping his shoulder.

"I will capture the Avatar, Tomoko. It's the only hope I have left in living any kind of life, any hope I have at my father loving me." He said with a serious voice. He looked back at her, but she was still facing away from him. "You'd do the same if you were me."

Tomoko looked down, troubled by his words. She didn't know how to respond. Would she do the same if she were in his position. She'd like to think she wouldn't. She'd like to think that if she were in Zuko's place, that she'd be strong enough to not need the approval of someone as vile as Ozai. But Zuko was a sensitive boy, and always had been. He'd never received the praise or approval Azula had when he was younger, nor the approval and encouragement Tomoko had gotten between Iroh and her real father. She had grown up in broken and complicated home, yes, but it was surrounded by people who loved and supported her. Zuko might've had the support from his Uncle and mother, but they could only have done so much. Ursa disappeared before Tomoko met her, and Iroh was a lot more busy when Tomoko came into his life.

Tomoko paused at the doorway, looking at her shoes. She turned to Zuko briefly, and his eyes were on her. In the end, when she couldn't answer, she gave a soft reply. "Goodnight, Zuko. Please get some rest."

She walked through the halls of the ship, her mind still muddled. She entered her room and removed her coat and hung it up. The belt was placed on her nightstand, and she removed her hair from a top knot, quickly putting it in a braid and putting her silk pajama's on.

Her thoughts were still on what Zuko said. They drifted between frustration that Zuko sought the approval of someone who didn't care for him when his Uncle had been there for him, when _she_ had been there for him, and a sad understanding that she never truly could understand what he felt. She thought about what would happen if they actually _did_ find the Avatar in the South Pole, and the danger Zuko would put himself in. She knew he'd do something stupid if it came down to it, and that she and Uncle would have to be there to drag him back from oblivion.

Her mind drifted slowly into slumber, hoping that tomorrow would be in any way easy. Even if it wouldn't be, she promised she'd stay by her best friend's side and help him, even if it was against her morals.


	6. THE VILLAGE

**now**

_IT WAS THE NEXT MORNING,_ and Zuko was readying himself for the battle was to come. He tied the strings of his armour, and kept his heartbeat slow and calm. Though he'd never admit it, his Uncle Iroh was right about keeping your energy calm. Zuko especially applied it when preparing for any big event, such as one with the Avatar.

He heard a gentle knock at his door, and muttered a light "Come In."

Tomoko crept in dressed in her usual attire, closing the door and leaning against it. 

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Zuko replied.

They both looked at the ground as tension filled the air. _"I wanna_ _appologize_ _-_ _"_ They both started, and Tomoko gave a small laugh.

"Jinx." She joked, crossing her fingers. "You go first."

Zuko shook his head. "No, you go ahead."

Tomoko gave a small shake of the head with the hint of a smile, before continuing with her first statement. "I wanna appologize for last night. I got defensive and we fought-"

"Oko, you don't need to apologize." Zuko cut her off. Tomoko looked up at him with a questioning look. "I hit a sore spot, and you reacted accordingly. You weren't out of turn."

Tomoko shook of her slight shock before shooting the Prince a slight smile. "Is _the_ Fire Prince Zuko, Mr. Brooding Hothead, apologizing?"

Zuko grimaced. "Don't make me regret making amends, Oko." She chuckled lightly before giving him a soft push on the shoulder.

Their eyes met, and a beat of silence fell between the two once again. Tomoko looked deeply into Zuko's eyes, zoning out. She observed her friend, a boy whom she had come to love and trust over the ten plus years of friendship, and brushed over every detail of his face. Her eyes went to the armour he had on, and she spotted his helmet behind him on his desk.

"Was there anything else you came in here for?" Zuko's question broke her thoughts and she was brought back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She stumbled. "I, uh, I'm gonna be there. With you. When you apprehend the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Really?"  
Tomoko nodded in response. "Why? I thought you wouldn't want part in it."

"I don't want to be a part of it, really. But if you're gonna do something stupid, we might as well be stupid together." She grinned, but it was a serious look in her eyes. "I want to be there if you need me, Z. Who knows what'll happen, or how serious this whole thing gets. I want to be there to support you and make sure you're ok."

Zuko felt touched by her words, and he couldn't find the ones to respond. Instead, he pulled the girl in for a hug and she reciprocated immediately like the hundred times before when they had hugged.

"I hope you know it means a lot to me, Oko." Zuko finally said, arms still wrapped around her.

Tomoko pulled away with a serious look on her face. "You have to promise me something though, Zuko." Her tone was stern. "You won't go too far. You won't hurt innocent people who aren't involved."

Zuko groaned in annoyance. "I can't make a promise I can't keep-"

"I'm talking civilians here, Zuko. Bystanders, innocents, not soldiers or those aiding the Avatar." She told him.

Zuko paused and looked at her intently. The two of them were close to eachother, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. His eyes softened when he saw the pleading looks she had, and he gave a light nod.

"Ok. I promise." He told her, his voice low.

She gave him a genuine smile and hugged him again. When she pulled away she her face was that of a teasing look.

"I knew the tough guy had a heart."

"Don't make me regret you." He groaned.

"Will do for the rest of your life, Z."

-

The sight of the Southern Pole was that of a barren, frozen land. For as far as the eye could see, white hills and ice burgs floating in the water were the landscape. The only thing that broke up the snowy location was the small village in the distance.

The loud whistling and booming of a flare caught Tomoko's attention, and she ran to the front of the ship where Zuko was standing, spy glass in hand.

"What was that?!" She yelled.

"A flare." The Prince replied bluntly. He continued to look his spy glass before muttering to himself. "The last Airbender..."

"You see him?" Tomoko questioned in shock.

"He seems to be quite agile for his old age." Zuko said.

Tomoko's worry increased. This is exactly what she was afraid of.

"Wake my Uncle!" He shouted to a crewman. "Tell him I've found the Avatar." Zuko's face was full of determination as he continued to look. "As well as his hiding place. "

Tomoko looked to the landscape and saw the village from before. It was tiny, barely visible from their distance and surrounded by small snow walls.

"The Avatar survived a hundred years here?" She whispered in awe. "Well, if we was looking for seclusion he got it."

The steam engine increased speed towards the village. "Meet me on the lower deck with the other soldiers, Oko."

She looked to him, worry still evident on her face. She nodded to him, and looked out to the horizon as he went into the ship.

When they drew near enough, cutting through the ice, Tomoko made her way downstairs. She was accompanied by other soldiers and the Prince himself. He had his helmet on, his face visible through the mask.

Tomoko stood beside him, eyeing the hull of the ship.

"You're not wearing a helmet?" Zuko questioned.

"Do I really need one?" She shot him a confident grin.

The ship shook as she felt it cutting through the ice, the resistance shaking her, but she kept her stance. When they finally stopped, she breathed heavily. _This was it. Three years of searching, and we're here._ Tomoko thought to herself.

Steam hissed from the ship as the ramp lowered. Light filled the lower deck, and Tomoko could see many villagers, all of whom were women and children. Zuko descended first, with the girl trailing behind him, and soldiers marching behind them.

A battle cry was heard and a boy, no more than maybe fifteen or sixteen ran at them. He had a face full of paint and a club raised as he ran at Zuko. The Prince effortlessly kicked the club away before kicking the boy off the ramp and into the snow.

Gasps of fear and shock came from the villagers as they descended and Tomoko fought to keep a straight face.

This was who was hiding the Avatar, for over a hundred years?

When the soldiers stopped, she stood just in front of them with her head held high and her arms behind her back. Zuko approached the group.

He paced in front of them, scanning the faces of the small crowd. The majority of these people were young women and children. There was no man in sight. A growl was caught in Zuko's throat.

"Where are you hiding him?" He asked in confusion. When he got no response, he looked to the two closest villagers in front of him, a young girl and an old woman.

He reached forward and dragged the old woman closer to him, and cries of fear erupted. Tomoko watched in surprise but kept her face stone. She needed to support him.

"He'd be about this age, master of all the elements?" He demanded, but was again only met with blank and frightened stares. He pushed the old woman back to her companion.

Zuko bent a wave of fire towards the crowd, and the children screamed in fear as their mothers pulled them close. "I know you're hiding him!"

Tomoko's face dropped immediately at her friends actions. She took a step forward.

"Zuko!" She said in a threatening tone.

Behind them, another battle cry erupted from the boy who had tried to attack Zuko earlier.

Zuko easily dodged him again, and the boy was sent flying into the snow. The Prince shot a fire blast towards him, but the young warrior evaded and threw a boomerang that just barely missed Zuko's head.

"Show no fear!" A small child shouted to the warrior and tossed him a spear. The warrior's efforts were fruitless, however, as when he tried to run at Zuko again the Prince just broke the spear and knocked the warrior in the head with it.

The faint sound of the boomerang caught Tomoko's attention again, but before she could react, it hit Zuko square in the back of the head. She'd be lying if it didn't momentarily give her the urge to laugh at him, but she kept her composure.

Zuko grimaced and looked to both the warrior and crowd in anger. Before Zuko could do anything rash, she walked up to his side.

"Please understand." Tomoko said to them. "We mean no harm to you or your homes. We only want the Avatar." She explained.

Zuko shot her a menacing look, but she returned one just as fierce. Zuko made fire daggers in his palms, and moved to take a step forward when a fast moving bundle of yellow, orange, black and white smashed through Zuko's legs and caused him to fly backwards. The children cheered and Tomoko gave a small snort. Now that was funny.

A small, bald boy in orange and yellow robes addressed the warrior and the female companion of the old woman. Tomoko turned to Zuko and outstretched her hand to help him up. He only sent a glare before waving her away and getting up himself.

Zuko positioned himself for a fighting stance as the soldiers spread out, surrounding the child. Tomoko took her place beside Zuko, and readied herself as well. The boy looked around before waving his staff around, bending air and snow in the directions of the soldiers and Zuko and Tomoko.

"Looking for me?" He spoke, his voice unwavering.

The bushy haired girl's eyes widened. Could this be? No, no way. This was the last Airbender? This was the Avatar?

Zuko echoed the girl's shock and confusion. "You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?"

Tomoko's eyes stayed the size of saucers. "No way." She muttered.

Zuko and the Avatar circled eachother, Tomoko staying put and still ready to strike at any time.

"I've spent years training, meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko spat.

"Well, you're just a teenager!" The Avatar said back with just as much confusion.

Zuko quickly went on the offense and bent fire towards the boy who yelled out in surprise, twirling his staff to dissipate the flames. Zuko kept firing shots as the Avatar backed closer and closer to the crowd. As Zuko sent a particularly large blast of fire, the villagers screamed and cowered in fear. The Avatar's eyes widened, and quickly turned to Zuko.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" The boy asked with confidence.

There was a pause, and Tomoko could see the tension. Zuko didn't speak up, so she spoke up for him.

"Yes." She said, her voice commanding. "The village will be unharmed if you surrender willingly." She walked closer. Zuko looked at her with harshness, but she sent him a challenging look.

The guards closed in around the Avatar and pulled him towards the ship, Zuko following. Tomoko hesitated, looking back at the terrified villagers.

"Head a course for the Fire Nation!" Zuko announced. "I'm going home."

She took a step forward, and they moved back. She looked to the girl who was beside the old woman, and she looked down at the humiliated young warrior. His eyes were wide as they stared at Tomoko.

She stepped in front of him and extended her hand. Out of an involuntary reaction, the boy automatically shied away and the villagers gasped. The boy looked at her with confusion and distrust, making no effort to grab Tomoko's hand. The crowd stared at her.

"Tomoko!" Zuko shouted from behind her, and she looked to see him on the ramp with an disapproving face.

She looked back to the warrior in front of her and slowly retracted her hand, and backed away, making her way to the ship.

Unbeknownst to her, the warrior just looked after her in disbelief, along with his sister. Neither of them expected any fire bender to have extended their hand to a fallen enemy, let alone one of that of the navy.

As Tomoko reached the top of the ramp where Zuko was waiting for her, he gave her an irritated look on his face. "What was that for?" He hissed.

But Tomoko didn't answer him. She glanced his way before shaking her head and making her way upstairs. She didn't know exactly _why_ herself. She just felt like she should. _He was the only warrior of his tribe._ She reasoned. _All of the other men must be off to fight the war._

Her mind raced in confusion at the current predicament. How? How was the Avatar a child? Surely, every Airbender had been killed in the genocide? And there had not been enough time past for the cycle to have gone through again.

 _Agni._ She thought. _This is the exact mess I_ wasn't _hoping for._


	7. THE AVATAR'S ESCAPE

**now**

_THE BUSHY HAIRED GIRL FELT CONFLICTED_ upon seeing the Avatar in custody. Tomoko had thought she'd be prepared for the day when Zuko captured the Avatar, but whenever she had imagined it, it was always a powerful old man. Someone who hated the Fire Nation and was not afraid to kill her or her family. He was not what she had been expecting, and every urge of her morality told her that the imprisonment of a child was wrong. A chill fell down her spine as she stood off to the side, watching Zuko gloat to the Airbender.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko mused. "I suppose you wouldn't know of father's, being raised by _monks._ "

Zuko waved his hands to the guards. "Take the Avatar to the cell, and take this to my quarters." The Prince handed the staff to Iroh, who stood beside him. Iroh in turn passed it off to a guard. The older man gazed over at his adopted daughter, who was looking at the water with her head hung low.

"The ocean must be very interesting for you to be inspecting it so closely." He commented. Tomoko felt his presence beside her, but said nothing. Iroh looked at her, and he could sense her inner turmoil. "If you keep your inner conflict to yourself, you'll never be free of it. I know you feel what you are doing is wrong, Tomoko."

Her muddled eyes looked up at him. "I don't get it, Uncle. I should be happy. I am happy. Zuko has finally gotten what he has spent the last three years searching for. He gets to go home." She shook her head and looked back down at the water. "And yet, I can't help but feel awful. He's just a kid, not that much younger than when Zuko was banished."

"Sometimes, what we expect from life is not what we get. But it is in times of the greatest unease and stress that one's true character is revealed." Iroh told her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't wrong for feeling the way you do about the Avatar's capture, just like you aren't wrong for wanting to help Zuko."

Her gaze stayed on the water. "I don't think Zuko would understand. All he cares about is himself anymore." She grumbled.

"You know that that isn't true, Oko." He looked down to the water and looked at the two of them in their reflections. "He comes from a lot of pain, and he lashes out, like a wounded animal. He is desperate for comfort, even if he seeks it out in the wrong way."

She turned her head to him, and he gave her a comforting smile. "You need to be patient with him. Be there to help give him the support he needs, and eventually, he will blossom into the beautiful young Prince he was always meant to be."

She returned his smile and gave him a long hug. "Thank you, Uncle. You always know what to say."

They pulled apart, and he ruffled her hair lightly. "Now go and see him. I want you to check up on him for me."

She have a light hearted chuckle, before giving a mock-salute and a playful determined look. "Aye aye, General." She spun on her heal and made her way across the deck.

She walked through the corridor and came upon Zuko's room. She knocked on his door, and a muttered 'come in' gave her the cue to enter. When she did, she saw Zuko on his bed, admiring the staff that was now mounted to his wall. She could see a small glint in his eye, one that she hadn't seen in a while.

"How're you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Like for the first time in three years, I have hope." He replied.

"Are you ready to see him again?" She inquired.

"I've been ready for some time."

She nodded and sat on the bed next to him. "Guess that means you won't have Uncle and me as your roomies anymore."

He looked at her in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, Uncle and I won't be living in the Palace." Tomoko explained. "We talked about it a while ago, and we both don't feel like our place is there anymore." She felt guilty with her decision, but she felt it necessary.

"Wha-, where will you go?" He demanded, a feeling of betrayal blooming in his chest.

"I don't know, really." She admitted, and Zuko looked at her with hurt. "I'm approaching adulthood, and I want to find my place in the world." She looked at him straight on. "But that doesn't mean I'm leaving forever. Uncle said he'd probably reside in the upper class districts, so he'll always be around. You'll have him, and you'll have your father. You won't need me anymore."

She looked down at her final words. Zuko gave a scoff, and leaned in close to her with a serious expression. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll still need you when I go home. Who else will help me with Uncle and his tea obsession?"

She cracked a shy smile, and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I'll still need you there when I see my father again, and I'll still need you when I become Fire Lord. I'll definitely need you when I need to deal with my sister again." Zuko told her, and Tomoko gave a small groan at the mention of the tyrant Princess. The two of them laughed with each other lightly, and it slowly died down into silence.

The two friends stared at each other, both close in proximity. Her arm rested against his and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flurry. This wasn't the first time she had felt these feelings, and they had only been increasing as time went on. Her eyes trailed over her friend's face, and his did the same, his eyes landing on her lips. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and she was sure that her face was beat red.

The two inched closer and Tomoko felt her heart in her throat, beating rapidly. She soon felt his breath on her face, and her mind raced. The sounds of loud banging startled Tomoko and Zuko, and the Prince stood up quickly, his eyes above him. Loud footsteps raced through the ship and towards them, and Tomoko felt Zuko pull her up. She shrieked lowly in confusion as he dragged her over to the wall behind the door, holding her close to his chest.

"Zuko-" She was cut off by the Prince covering her mouth with his hand and he shushed her. Her mind was racing so fast that she felt she couldn't concentrate on anything, and she worried that Zuko could feel her heartbeat. If he could, he wouldn't have mentioned it because the footsteps drew closer. They were frantic and accompanied by loud huffing, and Tomoko's eyes widened. The Avatar!

She heard the boy pause as he looked into the room she and Zuko were the in, and brighten up as his eyes landed upon his staff above Zuko's bed. "My staff!" He exclaimed.

As the Avatar ran inside, Zuko quickly let go of Tomoko and slid behind her, slamming the door behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko quipped, his eyes glaring daggers at the monk. The young boy just looked back with fearful eyes. Zuko quickly bent a stream of fire at the boy, who yelled in surprise and dodged. Zuko aimed another and fired again, and the Avatar backed into the corner breathing heavily in fear.

Zuko kept firing and the monk spun out of his way, ducking through the Prince's legs. The monk stayed on Zuko's back as Zuko tried to fire at him, flailing around. Tomoko snapped out of her daze and ran to Zuko's aid. She hooked her arms underneath the Avatar and brought him backwards. The boy bent a large gust of air and pushed himself up, flipping and wrenching himself from Tomoko's hold, and sending her to the ground on her back. She formed a back spring and got her feet and Zuko sent more fire towards the boy.

Tomoko grabbed the robe the boy was wearing, but he pulled away and blew a force of air at her and sent her flying into the wall. He spun a small ball underneath him and sat on top of it, riding it around the room and all over the walls as he desperately tried to dodge his captors.

Zuko sent wave after wave of fire and spun around in a circle as he chased the boy, and Tomoko had to hold her arm in front of her face as the heat became intense. The Avatar was sent behind one of the red tapestries and quickly grabbed it. He wrapped it around Zuko, and the Prince flailed and groaned as he tried to free himself.

The Avatar grabbed his staff and pointed it at Zuko, and the latter burned the tapestry from his body. Tomoko got to her feet and readied herself in a fighting stance, Zuko doing the same. The three circled each other, and the Avatar spotted Zuko's bed on the floor. He quickly bent the air around it and sent it flying at the Fire Prince, slamming him into the wall and ceiling.

Zuko groaned in pain, and his vision blurred slightly.

The Avatar turned to flee, but Tomoko stood between him and the door.

"Don't make me do this." She said to him, her face full of determination.

"I was about to say the same thing." The boy replied, pointing his staff at her.

Tomoko looked at him with eyes full of confliction. She didn't want to attack him, and so far she had done so by only using hand to hand combat and no fire bending. She looked to Zuko on the ground, who seemed to be out of it and his eyes closed. She couldn't leave him like this, not when he was so close to what he needed.

She closed her eyes in frustration briefly, before opening them again and locking them with the boy in front of her. "I need to."

She ran at him, her fists raised. She lunged to try and grab him, but the Airbender just dodged and bent another strong blast of wind towards her. Tomoko grabbed the staff and twisted it, slamming the boy to the wall. The Avatar's brows raised in alarm, and kicked her in the stomach. He bent a wave of air with the kick, and she flew to the back wall. She groaned, all of her breath knocked out of her. She looked up and saw that the boy had already fled from the room.

She made her way over to Zuko, who's eyes were closed.

"Zuko!" She yelled, grabbing his armor and shaking him. "Get up!"

She shook him hard enough and his eyes flew open. The instant he realized what happened, he shot up with a snarl on his face.

"How did he get away?!" He shouted at her.

"He might not be a fully realized one, but he's still the Avatar!" She grunted. Zuko shot up to his feet and quickly dashed out the door, leaving her behind.

She ran after him, the ache in her stomach still present but not enough to stop her. She lost sight of him, and she ran through the corridor. She saw her uncle's door and quickly opened it.

She saw him sleeping on his bunk, and she quickly shouted at him. "Uncle! The Avatar escaped!" Iroh opened his eyes and bumped his head on his bunk, and hissed in pain.

Tomoko didn't stick around, and she ran through the halls and to the deck. She looked around for any sign of the boy, and saw him emerge from the tallest point of the ship with a glider in hand. As he jumped to it, her jaw dropped as she saw Zuko jump off after him and grab the Avatar's foot. A struggle ensued as the Avatar tried to stay a glide, but the extra weight was too much. They descended towards the deck, landing roughly at the front of the ship.

Tomoko ran forward, but a loud animalistic noise from the sky drew her attention. What she saw was unbelievable. A giant, furry, six legged, horned creature was flying towards them.

"What is that?!" Zuko exclaimed in confusion.

Tomoko saw two passengers on the saddle of the creature.

"Appa!" The Avatar cried, but quickly deflected a fire blast from Zuko. It had caught him off guard and sent him backwards, and he desperately twirled his staff to keep him from going over board.

He dropped his staff as he tried to deflect the onslaught of attacks from Zuko, but a final blast sent the Avatar into the water.

"Aang, no!" A distant cry was heard, and Tomoko saw that the two passengers were two of the villagers from before. The companion of the elderly woman, and the young warrior.

She turned her head back to her friend. "Zuko, what've you done?!" She yelled and ran to the edge, looking over to try and spot the Avatar, Aang.

She could only see the dark abyss of water.

"I don't see him!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, a similar glow from the previous day started to appear in the water. The flow of the water changed, and a large stream shot into the sky. Tomoko backed away quickly in shock, and the soldiers who had run into deck echoed her surprise. She looked to Zuko who had an expression of disbelief as the Avatar was perched atop the funnel of water, his eyes and tattoos glowing.

He landed on deck and bent the large stream of water outwards and towards the guards, Zuko and Tomoko. She was flung over the edge with her friend, and she caught the edge of the ship and his hand.

"Hold on!" She shouted to him. She struggled to hold on to the ship and the Prince with the weight and the slippery, freezing water.

She grunted in exertion as she swung him to the anchor, and he quickly grabbed it, relieving her of the weight.

She heard the bison land and the two villagers run to Aang and converse with him, and footsteps running towards them and the staff. As the warrior from before grabbed the staff, Zuko quickly shifted his weight and grabbed onto it too. The two of them fought and Zuko struggled to get on deck, but the warrior shook him roughly and hit Zuko in the head with the end of the staff, forcing him to let go and fall. Zuko quickly grabbed the chain of the anchor from before with a startled expression.

"Zuko!" Tomoko shouted with worry.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" The warrior exclaimed to Zuko, a triumphant grin on his face.

The warrior's eyes landed on the other Fire Nation soldier hanging on the edge of the ship. It was the girl from before, the one who had offered to help him up after the others had gone. He hesitated briefly as her eyes met his, and he turned away, heading back to his friends.

Tomoko could hear more scuffles happening above, and she knew the other soldiers were not fairing well.

She could see the the bison ascend from the deck, and she heard her Uncle's surprised shout.

Her face scrunched in recognition of his voice. "Uncle!" She screamed. "Help us up!"

Iroh ran over to the side of the deck and pulled Tomoko and Zuko up. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he say them getting away.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko bellowed.

Both Zuko and Iroh bent a large stream of fire towards the flying creature, synchronized in motion. Tomoko watched as a stream of air of greater power repelled it from The Avatar and his friends and knocked it into the side of the glacier. Large blocks of ice started to descend down, and Tomoko's eyes widened.

"Look out!" She screamed, running towards her best friend and her guardian. She grabbed them both and tackled them out of the direct path of the majority of the snow and ice. They were covered in a thinner layer of the snow, and Tomoko easily melted it off of herself. She pulled Iroh from the snow and went to help Zuko, but he was already out.

Prince Zuko kneeled in front of the pieces of glacier on the deck, his rage burning so hot within him that it was a wonder that the entire South Pole hadn't melted.

"Good news for the Fire Lord." Iroh said. "The Fire Nation's _greatest_ threat is just a little kid."

Zuko slowly stood up, and looked at Iroh and Tomoko.

"That _kid_ Uncle, just did all of this." Zuko seethed. "I won't underestimate him again."

Tomoko breathed heavily as she felt the adrenaline fade away. The ache in her stomach from where the Avatar had kicked her started to come back, and she felt more pain all over her body from her endeavors.

"Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko demanded. Tomoko gave him a look, and pointed at the soldiers who were frozen in ice. Zuko's eyes widened, before grumbling. "As soon as you're done with that."

"The girl must be a water bender." Tomoko said, gesturing to the soldiers. "The warrior would have bent at you when he first tried to attack you, and the Avatar was too busy with us."

"Great." Zuko groaned roughly.

Tomoko shook her head, and her eyes went to where she had last seen where the Avatar's creature go. This was going to be a long road, one that she knew was not going to be easy.


	8. ZHAO

_THE PRINCE DECENDED FROM_ the ramp and onto the solid ground of the port, his Uncle and best friend in tow. He glared at anyone passing by, and eyed the row of tall Fire Navy ships docked next to theirs.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." He commented lowly. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked, and Zuko quickly whipped around and growled lowly.

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out he's alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him." Zuko hissed.

Tomoko eyed the ship behind them. "The last thing we need is competition in this race, especially with the damage we sustained." She said. "We don't need anyone else getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of _what,_ Ms. Ishida?" A snarling voice queried from behind her. Tomoko's widened and spun around, and her face contoreted into distaste at the man approaching them.

She stood tall, puffing out her chest in an effort to make herself look more intimidating.

 _"Captain Zhao."_ Zuko growled as the man approached. The Prince subconsciously took a step in front of Tomoko.

"It's Commander now." The Fire Nation official purred, his snake eyes slithering over the juveniles in front of him. Zhao took in the appearance of the older man with them, and bowed politely. "And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"Retired General." Iroh reminded.

Tomoko's glare never left Zhao. The man was truly a beast. The face of someone who reveled in the destruction of other nations, and inflicting pain onto others. Zhao had been the one to torture and interrogate Tomoko's father when news of Shizuki's betrayal reached the Fire Nation's Royal Court. Zhao had also been one of the advocates for her removal from General Iroh's care, citing her dishonored name and presence a stain upon the Palace.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests any time." Zhao greeted, and his eyes flitted to Tomoko. "Along with their _pet."_

Tomoko's chest burned in rage, and her body tensed up. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance and restraint, subtlety telling her not to engage with him.

"What brings you to my harbour?" The Commander inquired.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh replied, gesturing to the ship behind him.

Zhao took in the sight. "That's quite a bit of damage." He hummed.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

Iroh's face dropped suddenly at his nephew's statement. "Uh, yes. I will do that." He mumbled. "It was incredible!" He enthused, before quickly whispering to Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?"

Tomoko cleared her throat, her eyes straight ahead at Zhao. "We encountered a rogue Earth Kingdom ship on our journey back from the South Pole's waters. They attacked us and we sustained damage from the altercation and from the ice bergs as we made our escape." She explained, not missing a beat.

Zhao's eyes narrowed, and her companions stared at her in surprise but kept there mouths shut. "Really." Zhao wondered, his voice laced with suspicion. "You must regail me with all the _thrilling_ details."

Zhao took a step closer and lowered his head as he dared Tomoko to look into his soulless eyes. Tomoko could smell his breath fanning her face when Zhao addressed them again. "Join me for a drink?" He challenged.

Tomoko's face stayed stern. Before she could deny the Commander's request, Zuko did it for her. 

"Sorry, but we have to go." The Prince shook his head dismissively, and grabbed Tomoko's arm and started to walk away.

The duo were stopped by their elder. "Prince Zuko, Miss Tomoko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh chastised, and Tomoko could feel Zhao's smirk grow. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite." Iroh told Zhao, and walked away with him.

Tomoko turned to her remaining companion, who growled and balled his fists in frustration. The girl matched his emotion. "Uncle is too polite for his, or _our,_ own good." She whispered harshly.

Zuko nodded. "Let's just get this over with. The faster this goes, the faster we get back to our hunt." He muttered.

-

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom's Capital will be under our rule." Zhao announced. He stood with his back to the three amigos, facing a map of the world. Iroh was next to a rack of weapons, admiring them. Zuko and Tomoko both sat in chairs at a table, a small pot of tea in the middle.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory." The Commander gloated.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is fool." Zuko blurted, eyes downcast. Tomoko shot him a look, but said nothing.

Zhao leisurely took a seat next to the pair, a displeased frown dawning his face. "Three years at sea have done little to temper your tongue, Prince Zuko." Zhao criticized. A snide smirk graced his lips. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

The sound of weapons falling the ground loudly caught all of their attention, and Iroh stood there sheepishly. "My fault, entirely." Iroh apologized.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko lied, his face stoney.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders." Zhao laughed. The smirk returned to his face and an evil glint took hold in his eyes. "Unless... You found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?" He inquired.

Zuko snapped his eyes up, and Tomoko tensed. "No. Nothing." Zuko denied.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." Zhao stood up and paced around the duo, stopping behind Zuko and leaning down. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

Tomoko glared at the older man. "What makes you so sure of his existence, Zhao?" She asked. "Are you doubting the capabilities of our Nation, or that of Fire Lord Sozin?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Zhao's glare fell upon the teenage girl. She glared at him back, a challenge in her eyes, daring him to speak.

"It's like you said, Commander. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko broke the silence. He stood up, signalling for Tomoko to do the same. "Oko, Uncle, we're going."

Zuko approached the door, only for it to be blocked by the two guards crossing their weapons in front of him, preventing the Prince from moving further. Tomoko tensed as a soldier spoke up.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew, as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Tomoko shifted as she felt Zuko ball his fists.

"Now, remind me." Zhao sneered, a smirk evident in his voice. "How exactly was your ship damaged?" The words were right behind her ear, and she felt a shiver go down her spine in discomfort from the close proximity to the Commander.

Zuko bowed his head, with furrowed brows and an evident scowl. 

The soldiers pulled the two teenagers into their previous seats, and Tomoko grimaced when Zhao continued to pace. It was like a lion and it's prey, or a buzzard wasp circling it's next meal, waiting for it to die and to devour the poor animal.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Fire Benders." Zhao chided in disbelief. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"At least we found the Avatar." Tomoko argued, her voice low. "The same cannot be said for you, Zhao, nor the previous Fire Lords."

"Put a muzzle on your pet, Iroh." Zhao sneered. "I don't do well with sniveling dogs in my presence."

Tomoko growled, attempting to stand but a soldier just pushed her back down in her seat.

"I will not underestimate him again." Zuko declared.

"No you will not." Zhao agreed. "Because you will not get a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for three years and I-" Zuko started, but was cut off by an outburst of fire from Zhao.

"And you failed!" The Commander affirmed. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a child's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko made an attempt to jump at the man who stood in front of him, but like Tomoko, was held back by guards.

"Keep them here." Zhao ordered, turning his back to the three.

Zuko growled, and kicked the table out from in front of him angrily.

Zhao exited the tent, leaving the three to sit in silence. The guards followed, staying stationed in the front of the tent to prevent them from leaving. Tomoko shook her head.

"Of all the people to find out, of all the people have to deal with." She grumbled lowly.

"Traitors, all of them." Zuko replied, shaking his head.

Iroh looked pointedly at his nephew. "You know Zhao's interrogation tactics, Prince Zuko. The crew had no choice but to comply."

Tomoko winced, knowing very well how Zhao used his power over those under him. Even Fire Nation citizens he saw as below him. Zhao truly only cared about power, and he did not mind playing dirty to obtain it.

Zhao returned again shortly, a triumphant and gloating smirk once again upon his face.

"My search party is ready." He announced. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go."

"Why wait? Scared we'll try and stop you?" Tomoko snarked.

Iroh shot her a look of disapproval, and hissed quietly. "Enough, Tomoko."

Zhao gave a hearty laugh. "You? Stop me? Impossible." He dismissed.

Zuko stood up quickly. "Do not underestimate me Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar before you."

"That is _enough_ , Prince Zuko." Iroh tried to interfere, chastising his nephew like his adopted daughter.

Zuko and Zhao merely ignored him, and Zhao puffed out his chest in confidence. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command. And you? You're just a banished Prince with a disgraced Uncle and a dishonored mutt. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao spat arrogantly.

Tomoko glared daggers at the man, a feeling of protection blooming in her chest. How dare he? How dare this vile creature of a man speak so abhorently of Zuko?

"You're wrong." Zuko countered. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor. He will restore my rightful place on the throne." The Prince assured.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao voiced bluntly. Tomoko out a hand on Zuko's shoulder to try and give him any sign of comfort, showing that she backed him up. She couldn't deny Zhao's claims, knowing it was the truth, but she knew that Zuko wouldn't accept it, and putting it so bluntly hurt the boy.

"That's not true!" Zuko angrily denied.

"You have the scar to prove it!"

Tomoko huffed angrily, and Zuko yelled in fury. He closed the distance between him and Zhao, not backing down from the older man's hurtful words.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko threatened.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao scoffed, not blinking.

"An Agni Kai, at sunset." The Prince affirmed.

Tomoko looked to the boy next to her in fear, worry and astonishment. He couldn't be serious, could he? Her grip tightened around his armour.

Zhao looked at the two silently, before backing away. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to humiliate you. I guess your uncle and girlfriend'll do." He turned away, walking through the door of the tent. As soon as he was gone, Tomoko's rage was then directed to Zuko.

"Are you stupid, Zuko?!" She yelled. "I would love nothing more than to put that repugnant man in his place, but an Agni Kai?"

Zuko didn't face her, instead looking straight ahead to where Zhao had exited.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh spoke up sternly from behind the two. "Have you forgotten the last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko stared straight ahead, and Tomoko's eyes fell onto the boy's scar. The one his father had branded him with cruely, the one that had caused him so much pain. The one that she knew he felt disgusted to look at every day, the one that made him feel an eternal shame.

_"I will never forget."_


	9. AGNI KAI

**_ three years ago _ **

THE DAY HAD BEEN _unbearably_ _hot. The hottest of the season, they were calling it. Tomoko didn't like the heat of the Fire Nation_ _capital_ _. Her childhood was spent in the southern parts of the Fire Nation, below the equator, and many times when she would visit the palace it would be the winter seasons._

_But the thick heat that surrounded the thirteen-year-old girl's body was incredibly oppressive. She opted for a thin, sleeveless linen tunic and loose breezy pants. All of her hair was in a bun, off of her sweaty neck and her olive skin shown brightly._

_Tomoko sat in the shade of a large tree, her eyes on the clouds going by. She wondered what they felt like. She learned in her lessons that clouds were no more than a collection of water, but she wondered if in some way they felt as fluffy as they looked_. _She laid sprawled, gaining some rare peace away from Azula and her friends. Don't get her wrong, Tai Lee and Mai weren't nearly as bad and sadistic as the tyrant princess. However, the two girls only seemed to be_ _complissant_ _in_ _Azula's_ _torture of Tomoko. As a result, Tomoko's only real companion in her life, besides Iroh, was Zuko. He always protected and defended her against his sister, and the bushy haired girl was incredibly grateful for it._

_The sound of footsteps crunching the grass approached from behind the brunette, and she silently prayed that it wasn't the previously mentioned bully._

_She gave a sigh of relief however that it was only the boy that she had come to love that was drawing near._

_"Hey Z." She greeted with a wide smile. "What's up?"_

_The boy had a bit of a sour look on his face. "There's a war meeting going on." He replied._

_Tomoko sat up slightly. "Oh?" She wondered. "Why's it got you looking like you downed an entire barrel of fire flakes?"_

_Zuko gave a small scoff, puffing air through his nose._

_"I want to attend. I want to be apart of it." He explained, taking a seat beside her._

_"Why would you want to be in a stuffy room in stuffy clothes talking to stuffy old men about a stuffy war? In_ this _heat?" She drawled._

_"If I'm going to rule the Fire Nation one day as Fire Lord, I should know how to govern a war room." He told her curtly. "I already know the Great Battle tactics of Fire Lord_ _Sozin_ _and Fire Lord_ _Azulon_ _. I've been studying it my whole life. I want to be apart of it."_

_She eyed him. "Well then, attend." She said bluntly._

_"The guards won't let me in." He grumbled._

_"_ _Ahh_ _, so there's an entrance fee." She joked, laughing lightly._

_He gave her a sharp look. "It isn't funny, Tomoko!"_

_She stopped immediately and apologized. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry."_

_Zuko looked down at the grass in between his feet, moving his fingers through it._

_"What about Uncle? He's a decorated, retired general. They always invite him to attend for his input. Ask him to bring you along." Tomoko suggested._

_Zuko merely shook his head. "I don't think he'd let me go either." The Prince told her_ _glumly_ _._

_She turned to him straight on. "Zuko." She said sternly. "If it means that much to you, then you won't take no for an answer."_

_Zuko looked at her, his eyes trained on her face. "But what if he doesn't let me?"_

_"Then persevere, Zuko." She smiled. "You are the most determined person I have ever met, Zuko. You work so hard for everyone, and it shows. There isn't anything you can't do." She_ _heartfeltedly_ _stated._

_"You really believe that?" He asked._

_"Of course I do." She gave him a lopsided smile. "Now go to that meeting." She gave him a small nudge on the shoulder, and he got his feet with a newfound confidence._

_The boy jogged away from her through the blistering sun. As he made his way from her, she shouted after him._

_"I believe in you, Zuko!"_

_-_

Tomoko paced back and forth nervously along the stone bricked floor of the arena near the camp. She felt her chest tightening and loosening quickly, and she had her thumbnail at her lip. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Zuko was in another room, preparing for his Agni Kai with Zhao. He would be dawning customary clothing and preparing for the fight with meditation, though she doubted he would be able to do much of that with his current mood.

Tomoko couldn't believe that this was happening again. It wasn't that she doubted Zuko's fire bending abilities. No, it was that his sharp tongue had gotten him in trouble with a senior fire bender and would now have to duel him. She would have to go through watching him in _another_ dangerous fight.

She could see in her peripheral that her uncle was sat down and quietly looking out at the ocean, a small cup of his favourite tea in his hand.

"How could I let this happen, Uncle?" She asked him allowed. The older man turned to her with question on his face.

"What do you mean, Oko?"

"I mean how could I let Zuko get into another Agni Kai? When I promised myself I'd never let him do something so stupid ever again." She shook her head, her fists balling so tight that her knuckles paled.

She turned to her Uncle, and the desperation and worry was etched into her face.

"This could end very badly, Uncle. Zhao might not be Fire Lord Ozai, but he is a master. He is a high ranking official and he is an expert in his craft. One slip up and Zuko could be burned horribly, or he could be scarred again..... or worse." She shook her head as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

Iroh's eyes softened and he moved from his sitting position, stopping Tomoko from her pacing. He wrapped the younger girl in a hug and she held the shorter man tightly.

"I know you worry for him, my daughter." He told her. Her hands held his shirt tightly. "But you know how capable my nephew is. More than anything, he won't back down from a fight. You need to trust that he will push through and remember his training."

Tomoko took in deep breaths as Iroh put a hand on her back and patted it soothingly.

"Your bond and your care for him is enormous, Oko. Don't worry about what you yourself cannot control. Besides, I know that if Zuko were in any real danger, you would not hesitate to for a second to come his defense." The man gave her a knowing look, and Tomoko pulled away with her eyes cast down, heat flooding her cheeks.

She quickly wiped away her weepy eyes and turned her face shyly away from her guardian.

"Alright." She relented. "I'm still worried about him, but I'm not gonna panic about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Tomoko." Iroh smiled.

"If he comes out of this fight unscathed, though, I'm gonna kill him." She half joked, and Iroh gave a small chuckle.

-

_Hours had passed although the sun was lower in the sky, the heat persisted. Tomoko hadn't moved from her spot underneath the tree on the palace grounds, instead spending her day cloud gazing and_ _invisioning_ _her future and who it would be spent with._

_She thought about Zuko, and she thought about boys in general. At this age, girls were starting to notice boys and boys were staring to notice girls. Tomoko felt confused because she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to notice about a boy? Or what boy she was even supposed to notice. Since starting in the Fire Bending Academy for Girls a year and a half ago, she had made some acquaintances. All these girls talked about were boys, and how they were telling them how pretty they were._

_Jina, a daughter of a very prestigious and_ _high-ranking_ _military officer, said that boys were constantly telling her how beautiful she looked. How she was told how perfect that her hair was so straight and smooth, and her skin as pale as ivory. All of the popular girls at school, that is, all of the girls that seemed to get the most attention, were like Jina. They had beautiful pale skin and straight, charcoal black hair. Tomoko had neither of those things. She'd even been told by Azula that she should try to bathe more to try and clean her skin off. Others would turn their noses at Tomoko subtlety, or they would completely ignore her in every way. She'd been called a "filthy colonist" when in school, and Tomoko didn't really understand why._

_Boys never paid any attention to Tomoko. Maybe, perhaps, it was because she didn't look like Jina? Or Mai, or Tai Lee, or even Princess Azula? She tried to think of how the girls at her school had described looking at boys. Apparently, you were supposed to look at their body, their_ _jawlines_ _and their lips._

_Tomoko didn't know very many boys, so she thought if the only one she knew. Zuko. She thought about his shoulders and how he had grown taller in the last few months. She thought about his hair, always in a pony tail. She thought about his eyes and his jawline, how it had sharpened. She thought about his lips, and how girls had described losing their first kisses._

_Her face instantly heated up and she covered her red cheeks with her hands in embarrassment_ **_. 'No! He's only a friend anyways,'_ **

_Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the faint sounds of ceremonial drumming in the distance. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, scanning the distance. The Agni Kai arena was a special place on the palace grounds, used for duels when someone had disrespected another. The drums were those of the preparation for an Agni Kai. She immediately started her way towards it, knowing that it was required for any member of the Royal Family household to attend._

_She ran quickly through the sweltering heat and came upon the entrance to the Agni Kai arena, and followed as other officials made their way in. Her eyes fluttered around the lobby, filled to the brim with people as guards pointed and escorted them to their seats. A guard noticed her and addressed her._

_"Miss Tomoko Ishida." He said with a stern voice. "General Iroh is waiting for you in the Royal waiting room. He has requested that you see him before your audience is taken into the arena."_

_Tomoko nodded silently, letting the guard lead her to the room that her Uncle waited for her in. They moved up the many stairs, loud echoing booms of drums sounding._

_When they came upon the ornately gold door, the soldier acknowledged the others posted outside before knocking curtly. It opened, and Iroh stood there with a worried expression on his face._

_"Miss Ishida, as requested Sir." The guard said to Iroh, and the older man nodded as a thank you. His eyes drifted down to the silent girl beside the guard. "Come inside Tomoko. I need to talk to you before we attend. We do not have much time."_

_The girl entered, and a newfound anxiety filled her chest. She sat down on the chair in front of Iroh as he explained._

_"Oko, it will be Zuko dueling in the Agni Kai." Iroh told her gently._

_Tomoko gasped sharply, and jumped up. "What?! With who? Why?!" She demanded, her voice shrill._

_"Please calm down Tomoko." Iroh tried to console her, but his own anxieties just barely under wraps. "He attended a war meeting. He spoke out of turn when he wasn't supposed to. He disrespected the Royal Court and Fire Lord's War Room."_

_Tomoko's mind buzzed as she took in the information, Iroh explaining further that Zuko had spoken against a plan proposed by the General to deploy new recruits as bait. Her breaths became erratic, and she looked at her guardian with wide eyes._

_"Who is he to duel? The General?" She asked._

_Iroh only gave her a sad look, and shook his head silently. "It was the Fire Lord's War Room." He spoke gravely. Immediately Tomoko's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head in denial._

_"No... NO!" She yelled as she sobbed. Iroh pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly, his eyes also glossy. "Uncle, he can't. Not to his own son! Zuko adores him, admires him. Zuko won't fight him! Uncle, the Fire Lord will kill him!" She told him desperately._

_"I know, Tomoko." He_ _brokenly_ _said._

_They stayed in that embrace, the booming of the Agni Kai drums shaking the walls. A knock at the door drew the pair's attention, and it opened with a guard telling them that it is time for them to take their seats in the audience._

_As they made their way to the royally designated seats, Tomoko held onto Iroh's hand tightly._

_They watched as Zuko made his way into the arena, and his eyes met hers. It was obvious by the confident look he held, that he didn't know who it was he was to face. Tomoko's heart broke as the boy she loved so dearly kneeled down away from his opponent's entrance with his ornamental vest. The brunette stayed in her Uncle's arms, and she could hear_ _Azula's_ _sadistic giggle in front of them._

_The drums pounded menacingly, and Tomoko watched as Ozai entered the arena. Zuko turned, his vest falling. Tomoko could see the moment that Zuko realised who it was he was to face, and it was horrible to see. Zuko immediately broke down, bowing at his father's feet._

_Zuko cowered beneath his father's presence, weakly trying to explain himself._

_"Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko begged._

_"You will fight for your honor!" Ozai demanded, towering over Zuko._

_"I meant you no disrespect!" Zuko pleaded. "I am your loyal son."_

_"Rise and_ fight _Prince Zuko!" The Fire Lord commanded._

_"I won't fight you." Zuko said defiantly. Tomoko gripped Iroh. She knew he wouldn't. She shook her head as she felt her heart in her throat._

_"You_ will _learn respect." Ozai hissed, his snake eyes cast upon his son. "And suffering will be your teacher."_

_Tomoko had tears streaming down her face as she saw Zuko had the same, the boy looking up desperately at his father._

_She saw as_ _Ozai's_ _fist raised, fire engulfing it high above his head. Iroh's eyes widened, and he quickly put his hands over Tomoko's eyes and pulled her into his chest and he_ _burried_ _his face in her hair. The sounds of Zuko's screams echoed through the arena, and nobody said a word._

_Tomoko could feel the heat radiating from the centre of the large room. It felt hotter than anything she had ever experienced before. The pain she could hear in her best friend's voice, and she let out a quiet sob as she held onto Iroh for dear life._

_At that moment, she didn't know if Ozai would kill his own son or not. She didn't know if that would be the last time she would ever see Zuko again. She couldn't think. Her mind was blank, and she was haunted by the young Prince's screams._

_-_

The sun was low in the sky, and the clouds were painted orange. Zuko kneeled before Iroh and Tomoko, his head down as he prepared for face Zhao.

"Remember your fire bending basics." Iroh told Zuko. "They are your greatest weapons."

A look of determination crossed Zuko's face. "I refuse to let him win."

"Then don't let him win." Tomoko said with confidence, her face hard. Zuko met her eyes, and his breath hitched slightly when he gazed at her. He could get lost in them, if he had the time. Zuko shook his head before blinking and turning around, dropping his ceremonial vest from his shoulders.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao muttered softly.

The banging of a gong signaled the beginning of the duel, and the two fire benders approached eachother. Zuko attacked first, bending fire around himself before sharply directing it towards Zhao. The Commander easily dodged the attack, along with the second one that Zuko sent his way. Zuko huffed angrily, kicking a fire bent blade towards Zhao. Zhao deflected each attack, but with decreasing ease as the man growled at each blast.

Zuko kicked hard and sent a wave of fire towards his opponent, and Zhao crouched low, splitting the fire with his fingers like water.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called from the sidelines beside Tomoko, who stood ready to jump in at any sight of fowl play.

Zhao stood strongly as he moved forward, sending blast after blast at Zuko. The Prince fell roughly onto his back and groaned. He gasped sharply as Zhao leapt into the air with a battle cry, landing at Zuko's feet. He aimed at Zuko's face with a large blast of fire, and Zuko quickly leapt up, his harms supporting him as he twirled and dissipated Zhao's flames.

He swept his feet under Zhao's form and knocked the older man down. The Prince stood firmly and grounded above the Commander. Zhao got up again but was stumbling, and with each persistent wave of fire Zuko shot at him, Zhao was forced to back away uneasily.

Zhao growled in frustration, and a proud smile gripped Iroh's lips. Tomoko smirked as she watched Zuko take control of the fight, finally giving Zhao the comuppance that he deserved.

With a final kick, Zuko sent Zhao flying on the ground and rolling a few feet away. Zuko stood above him, fists raised and ready to attack. He hesitated however, not making any move for a further attack. 

"Do it!" Zhao barked angrily.

Immediately, Zuko obliged and yelled in return, sending a blast of fire in Zhao's direction. But instead of aiming for the Commander's head, Zuko aimed for the spot next to it, sending a smoldering blast onto the stone floor of the arena.

"That's it?!" Zhao demanded in a mocking tone. "Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't miss. I won't hold back." Zuko spat, turning his back to Zhao. The Prince had made his point.

Angrily, Zhao got to his feet. Suddenly, Zhao roared and sent a fire blast from a powerful kick in Zuko's direction. The fire blast never hit Zuko, however, as the girl who had been watching like a hawk the entire duel for any sign of trouble stood between Zuko and the Commander. She deflected the blast and grabbed Zhao's foot, quickly twisting it and sending him onto his back in a swift movement.

She held a ready position if Zhao decided to get back up again, and Zuko's eyes widened in realisation at Zhao's action, and his anger boiled over as he tried to get closer to his defeated opponent.

Iroh quickly held Zuko back. "No Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh spoke lowly. Iroh turned his head in displeasure to Zhao, standing behind Tomoko. "So this is how the Great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful." Iroh shook his head. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than _you_."

Zuko's eyes widened suddenly at his Uncle's words.

"Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh said, turning to walk away with Zuko. Tomoko held her position as she kept her eyes trained on Zhao.

She spat in his direction, although she was disappointed it didn't hit him. "You're lucky I'm a peace keeper, Zhao. If I was a very different person, you'd have been roasted a long time ago." She sneered.

When Zhao said nothing, only glaring at the younger girl, she backed away towards the edge of the arena where her companions waited for her. When she felt they were at a safe enough distance, she too turned to walk with them, but still felt on guard as they exited.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Of course!" Iroh said with enthusiasm. "I told you ginseng tea is my favourite!"

Zuko and Tomoko just laughed heartily in return, the three making their way to their ship. 


	10. KYOSHI ISLAND

** _now_ **

_SIX DAYS HAD PASSED SINCE_ Zuko's showdown with Zhao, and the the group had been lucky that the repairs had been done in efficient fashion.

Zuko sat in the candle light of his room, his face scrunched in concentration. The smell of sage burning wafted through the air as he focused on finding the calm ocean in his calamity of thoughts.

The metal screech of his door opening interrupted his concentration, and he irritably grumbled to the intruder.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news of the Avatar."

"So I need to make an appointment with you now?" A curious voice asked.

Zuko didn't turn to face her but his eyes widened in surprise at who had opened his door. He felt his chest flutter before closing his eyes again.

"I didn't think it was you." He replied softly.

Tomoko gave a face of mock hurt, putting her hand over her heart. "Ouch, I'm hurt Zuko." 

The Prince shook his head slightly in annoyance. "What is it you need, Oko? I'm busy." He said lowly.

Tomoko gave a dramatic cough. "Jeez, how can you breath in here? You can smell the amount of sage in here from the conductor's tower." She avoided his question.

Zuko gave a small scoff. "Enough, Tomoko. Why are you here?" He repeated sternly.

Tomoko sighed lightly before shaking her head. "Uncle sent me to give you news."

"About what?"

"The Avatar."

Zuko's eyes shot open and they peered to his right where she stood, urging her to continue.

"What?" He demanded.

"It's not good news. You won't like it." She replied.

Zuko scoffed and shook his head in dismissal, repositioning his weight. "Whatever it is, Oko, I can take it."

Tomoko rolled her eyes, knowing that he would not, in fact, take this news well. The reason she had been sent in as the messenger is because the crew was confident that Zuko wouldn't kill her, and Iroh thought that her presence would be the least likely to set him off. Regardless, Tomoko still knew that the tempered Prince would have a fit once he hears what she has to say.

"We lost his trail." She stated. She could immediately feel the temperature change as she saw Zuko's head whip around to her. "We have no idea where he is. The Captain isn't sure where he disappeared to." She explained.

" _What?!"_ Zuko shouted in disbelief. The candles that burned in front of him blazed fiercely as the flames licked the ceiling and Tomoko had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Zuko's robes flared as he stood in anger. "How could they let this happen?!"

"I don't know. His movements seem erratic. He goes from place to place quickly and leaves in a hurry. We can't pin him down." Tomoko relayed to him.

Zuko eyed the small map in her grasp. "Let me see the map." He gestured to her and she handed it to him.

"We have reports of multiple sightings of him heading north, but they're not all water tight." She told him.

Zuko's eyes darted over the map and over the dots and lines that tracked the Avatar's movements.

"How am I gonna find him, Oko?" He asked softly. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"I'm not sure, Z." Tomoko sighed. "Obviously he knows how to hide in some spectacular way. He not only evaded the genocide of the Air Nation, but he evaded capture for a hundred years whilst also somehow staying a child."

Zuko huffed before taking the map over to his desk. Zuko stared intently at it, and Tomoko took that as her que to leave.

"Need anything before I go?" She asked as she reached the door.

She was only met with silence as Zuko didn't answer her, and she gently closed the door behind her. She made her way through the coridoor, bounded up the steps, and walked towards the kitchen in search of breakfast.

Some of the other crew members sat at a table with bowls of porridge in front of them. Their eyes landed on the girl as she walked in.

"Miss Ishida." One of the soldiers at the table asked. "How'd he take it?"

Tomoko chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm not a roast duck yet." She smiled. The others laughed. "However, the walls of his room are now scorched to high hell."

The group collectively winced, all muttering _"oooooh's"_.

\---

Later on, Tomoko stood on the deck as she watched the civilians of the village they had docked at for restock mill around. She was moving through her fire bending forms but only doing the actions, not producing her fire. She practiced the forms a few times before stretching. She had opted to skip dinner, which is where her Uncle and Zuko were at that moment.

She hopped up on the small barrier that was waist height on her of the ship, balancing easily and she stood tall. Below her she could see the waves crashing into the shoreline. She focused on the sound as she stood sturdily, making sure to keep her feet planted on the railing. Once she was sure she had her balance, she raised her one foot and closed her eyes, calming her mind in a meditation stance.

The sounds of the villagers faded out as she only heard the ocean, only felt the breeze running through her hair. She focused on the sea salt air and held the position she was in.

The bushy haired girl wasn't sure how long she had been standing there meditating, but when she felt a hand on her foot it pulled her away from her calm paradise. She saw that the sun had set, and the hand that was on her foot was that of her wise adoptive father.

"We are casting off shortly. The Avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi Island." Iroh told her. Tomoko blinked a few times before yawning and stretching. Iroh put his hand out for her to take, which she accepted, and she hopped down with grace.

"Kyoshi Island?" She questioned.

"The home of Avatar Kyoshi's village and her warriors." Iroh explained. Tomoko nodded in understanding.

"I take it that Zuko is ready for a witch hunt then?" She inquired. Iroh gave a snort.

"What do you think?"

"You got a point."

"I want you to be at his side with him when we land, Tomoko." Iroh told her.

Tomoko nodded in agreement. "Someone's gotta keep him in check."

"He is less apprehensive with your intervention as opposed to mine. He is more receptive to you." Iroh further expanded.

Tomoko didn't reply, but a small grin lined her lips as she looked down. She nodded her head before looking back up at her guardian.

"We expect to be there tomorrow evening. Go get some sleep." Iroh chucked, patting her shoulder as he walked into the depths of the ship.

\-----

The ship docked, and the brunette girl sat in the saddle of her kimodo rhino at Zuko's left. They were getting ready to ride into the village when Tomoko called out to her friend.

"Zuko." She said.

Zuko looked behind him, once again dawning his helmet that he wore at the South Pole. He gave her a questioning look.

"Remember our deal." She reminded him quietly. Zuko paused not quite understanding for a second before his mind flashed with the conversation they had before they reached the North Pole. Restraint. Do not attack civilians.

Zuko nodded silently in acknowledgment before ordering their decent of the ramp and onto Kyoshi Island's shores. It was a short ride as the village gates were located near the dock. As they entered the village, the young Prince in the lead, he called out to the empty streets.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!"

Tomoko spotted small, terrified faces of children in the windows as they peered out. There was no sight of the Avatar nor his bison and companions.

The soldiers, Tomoko and Zuko remained still, observing the town for any sign of movement.

When the monk did not appear, Zuko growled. "Find him." He ordered the soldiers. The others made their way through the streets while Tomoko stayed put, weary of the silence.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of green and gold moved on the rooftops. She turned her head quickly, but whatever it had been was gone in a second. The sounds of metal unsheathing echoed through the streets and in the blink of an eye the green that Tomoko had seen before multiplied into four bodies leaping from the rooftops. They aimed for the soldiers who had advanced and knocked some of them off their rhinos.

They were dressed in green and black armour with golden headdresses and fans, a face full of white, orange and black makeup. They pulled the weapons from the soldiers and dodged the fire blast that the soldiers created with agility and grace.

Tomoko's eyes widened at their movements. "Woah," she breathed in amazement. So these were the Kyoshi Warriors.

When one headed towards Zuko, she easily dodged his bending and kept running forward. Zuko rounded his rhino and knocked her back. As Zuko aimed to blast her with fire, another warrior stepped in between and blocked the attack.

Tomoko was suddenly launched from her saddle as a warrior jumped onto her and forced her to the ground. The warrior aimed to punch the bushy haired girl's face but she rolled away, the warrior's fist landing in the dirt. The girl on top of Tomoko grunted in frustration, whipping out her fan. The edge was as sharp as a knife, and the warrior aimed for Tomoko's neck.

The bushy haired girl's eyes widened and she huffed, holding her harms out to block the blade from her neck with the armoured braces on her forearms. She held the fan away from her neck but struggled to move the girl away completely. Tomoko gave a cry of strength before forcefully launching the girl on top backwards, kicking the girl in the stomach. The Kyoshi Warrior groaned and the young fire bender formed a back spring before landing on her feet in a fire bending stance, her arms raised and fists closed.

The Kyoshi warrior's eyes widened before she too got to her feet. The warrior threw a punch, but was dodged. The warrior threw a right hook as a false lead, Tomoko taking the bait, and she quickly grabbed the back of the Fire Bender's head and slammed her face into the warrior's knee. Tomoko groaned in pain as her cheek connected with her opponent's knee. It landed close to her eye and she knew that she would be severely swollen later.

Growling in anger and pain, Tomoko quickly raised her head and slammed into the warrior's chin, knocking the girl in surprise. Tomoko quickly raised her fist and punched the girl in the jaw, slamming her foot into her stomach, and finally shoving her to the ground.

Panting, Tomoko finally bent an orange flaming dagger into her hands, green ridging the very center of it.

"Don't get back up." The Fire Bending girl warned. When she saw that the now defeated Kyoshi Warrior was going to make no effort to move, Tomoko immediately turned to the rest of her party. 

Zuko spun in a circle, supported by his hands and bending flames from his feet sending the warriors that surrounded him backwards.

"Nice try, Avatar!" Zuko boasted. "But these little girls can't save you!"

Zuko eyed his surroundings, waiting for the Avatar to finally face him.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice shouted.

Zuko turned to the monk boy, who stood proudly with his staff, before narrowing his eyes. "Finally." He muttered.

The Prince immediately began bending large fire balls and launching them towards the boy, not bothering to care where his flames landed.

Tomoko watched in realization that the soldiers were attacking the houses of the villagers. She looked back to Zuko to watch him run off after the Avatar, before she cursed and ran towards to soldiers terrorizing the civilians.

"Chang!" She boomed when she recognized the Lieutenant leading the attack. "You were given orders not to attack the houses." She seethed.

"The more damage done, Miss Ishida, the less they'll be able to rebuild and recuperate. We do not need an enemy at full forces again." Chang scoffed.

"These are innocent people, Lieutenant. Your orders were to attack any military or armed forces, not civilians." Tomoko fired back.

"The entire town is an enemy state." Chang growled.

Tomoko marched up to the man who stood a few inches taller than him. She grabbed the lapels of his armoured jacket and brought him down to eye level.

"I am your superior officer, and I am telling you to _back down._ " She boomed.

She let go of Chang and turned to the other soldiers. "That is an order. Fight the armed forces." She pointed to the Kyoshi Warriors who were battling straggling soldiers who were still on their feet.

The officers immediately heeded her command and engaged in battle with the green clad girls. Tomoko faced Chang, a murderous glare emenating from her eyes.

She turned back to the burning house in front of her, and raised her arms above her head. She bent the flames away from the thatched roof, bending into a ring of fire high above her in a beautiful display of orange, red, yellow and small glimpses of green. She dissipated the flames, and eyed the damaged home.

Unknown to her, a certain monk flew high above with his glider. He watched the burning homes in sadness, knowing he had brought this to the village.

What he had not expected to see was one of the Fire Benders actively trying to remove the flames from the homes. He watched as she moved fluidly, pulling the flames from the homes around her like a water bender. He watched the beautiful ring of fire beneath him before she bent the flames away, embers falling like yellow snow flakes before fading completely.

"Back to the ship!" Zuko yelled to his crew as he saw the flying bison overhead. "Do not lose sight of them!"

Zuko looked around for his female companion but couldn't find her. "Where's Tomoko?" He asked.

None of the soldiers replied as Zuko looked around furiously.

He looked in the allies of the village before finding her in front of a house, bending the flames away from it's walls and roof. She moved her hands about, not hearing her name being called.

"Tomoko!" Zuko called once more. The girl lost her concentration and looked to the Prince with wide eyes. "We're leaving!"

Tomoko shook her head in determination and furrowed her brows. "I'm not leaving until I've amended the damage done by your lackies. The least I can do is help put out the fires." She shouted back.

"We don't have time! The Avatar is escaping!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah well, I'm staying until every one of these fires are put out!" The brunette firmly stated, going back to pulling the fire from the house. The Prince groaned in frustration before marching towards her and grabbing her by the coat.

"Zuko, let me go!" She shrieked.

"We're leaving!"

"You oaf, let me help these people!" She demanded.

"We don't have time for it, Tomoko. Let it go!" Zuko growled.

"I won't!"

Zuko grabbed her under her arms and put her on his shoulder with a huff. It wasn't hard, she wasn't extremely heavy and he had done this many times before.

"Zuko, I swear to the spirits and to my goddess Agni if you do not let me go I will kill you!" She yelled in anger, attempting to kick him.

He struggled to keep moving forward but did so anyways, eventually reaching his soldiers. He put Tomoko down but kept a firm grip on her bicep.

"Back to the ship, now!" He demanded.

He pushed Tomoko up onto one of the remaining rhino's whilst the other soldiers piled onto another. She thrashed in anger but he held her on the saddle firmly, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her front and gripping the reigns.

Tomoko shook her head in disbelief, anger, and fury. She was so enraged that Zuko could practically feel the heat radiating from her skin.

"I said no civilians." Tomoko spat. "I said no innocents. We had a deal."

"I didn't attack any civilians, Oko. I defended myself against the Kyoshi Warriors and I went after the Avatar." Zuko shot back.

"Well next time explain that to your troop! They were aiming for houses, ones that had children inside! I was trying to stop the damage as much as possible!" She explained with her tone raising.

Zuko stayed silent as he lead on his rhino towards the ship. As they were approaching the gates of the village, the Avatar rose from the water on a giant serpent at the edge of the water. They paused and watched in awe at the sight in front of them. The beast towered high over where the rhino's were, and the Avatar pulled the whiskers back to open the mouth of the serpent. Water sprayed from it's mouth and it rained down onto the village, effectively putting out the remaining fires.

Tomoko's eyes widened at the sight, and she could feel Zuko's angry scowl from behind her as they were all soaked.

She wiped the water from her forehead as they made their hasty retreat to their ship, not saying a word the entire way there.

Iroh greeted them in the hull of the ship as they dismounted, and looked curiously at the soaked clothing they all wore.

"I guess I'll need a bigger pot for tea if I'm going to prevent you all from getting sick." He joked.


	11. SAVING UNCLE IROH

_**now** _   
  


_THE DYNAMIC DUO BRUSHED_ their way through the thick bamboo foliage as they made their way to where their Uncle lounged in the hot springs. They had docked once more for supplies, and the old man had opted to explore the the famed springs that drew tourists to these parts. Zuko was less than enthusiastic to have Iroh running off when they had a tight schedule to keep.

"Uncle! It's time to leave!" Zuko shouted. As he moved forward he sent a large branch into Tomoko's face. The girl yelped in surprise when the sharp sting hit her black eye.

"Watch it, Zuko." She hissed. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

"Where are you?! Uncle Iroh!" Zuko continued as he marched into the clearing. He spotted his Uncle's clothing hung up on some branches but the old man wasn't in sight. 

As Zuko looked around, a relaxed voice called back to him. "Over here."

Tomoko spotted the man who was lounging in the springs, a look of contentment on his face. 

"Uncle?" Tomoko questioned raising her brows.

"We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." The Prince urged his uncle.

Iroh made no effort to move. "You look tired Prince Zuko, Miss Tomoko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" The older man offered.

Tomoko snorted. "We'd have to be here a while for Zuko to fully marinate his issues away." The girl jabbed. Zuko shot her an irritated look. 

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko demanded. 

Unbothered by his nephew's outburst, Iroh merely sighed. "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right, I heated it myself." With the last sentence, Iroh drew his hands closer together and exhaled hot steam from his nose, continuing to heat the springs with his body. 

"Impressive." Tomoko commented. "But I doubt that Zuko is capable of relaxing." 

Zuko glared and punched her shoulder, earning yelp from the girl. He waved away the steam in frustration and yelled at his Uncle once more. "Enough, we need to leave now." Zuko cried, his tone rising. "Get out of the water!"

Iroh shrugged. "Very well." 

Tomoko immediately shied away and covered her eyes in disgust as the naked man rose from the water. "He changed his mind, go back in! Go back in!" She choked out. Zuko was equally as disturbed.

"Yeah, on second thought, why don't you take another few minutes?" The pony tailed boy agreed. "But be back on the ship in half an hour."

"And _please_ be wearing clothes." Tomoko added, still wincing away.

She heard Iroh descend back into the water but didn't dare look back for fear of what she might see. That was an image she was _never_ getting out of her head. 

\---

When Iroh had not returned an hour later, Tomoko but her thumbnail and paced on the deck. She addressed Zuko.

"He isn't back yet. He might've fallen asleep, or knowing him, found some rare tea plant that was actually poisonous and he ate it." She muttered.

Zuko nodded. "I'll assemble a team and we'll head out."

They left a few minutes later, by then the sun had set. They trekked through the thick bamboo and forest once again, Zuko and Tomoko riding on a rhino whilst calling out for Iroh.

"Uncle! Where are you?!" She shouted, looking around for any sign of the man.

When they came upon the the springs, Tomoko dismounted and her worry only increased when she saw that it was unoccupied.

"Uncle Iroh?!" Zuko called, but to no avail.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." Chang suggested.

Tomoko shook her head. "He's not stupid. He wouldn't just leave the area completely if he knew we were still here. We'd never just abandon him." She scoffed.

"Something's not right here." Zuko agreed.

Tomoko used her her boot to shuffle the rocks that were piled on the hot springs her mentor had been in an hour earlier.

"These rocks, they weren't here before."

"It looks like there's been a land slide, Sir." One of the soldiers told Zuko.

"Land doesn't slide uphill." Tomoko disagreed. "Uncle was attacked."

Zuko clenched his fist tightly. "My Uncle's been captured by Earthbenders."

Tomoko moved away from the soldiers, her eyes analyzing, trying to find any clue as to where her Uncle might have gone. She swallowed her anxieties and kept them down, her brain only focusing on the current task.

"Over here!" One of the soldiers called, and she immediately ran over.

"There are tracks of Ostrich Horses, heading west." Another soldier pointed between the tracks and the path.

Zuko eyed them before turning to his men. "Go back to the ship. Oko and I will go after my Uncle." He ordered.

The soldiers nodded and made there way back through the foliage, leaving Tomoko and Zuko alone.

"How could he be captured?! It's not like he's feeble." Tomoko stressed.

"Oko, we'll find him. He can take care of himself." Zuko reassured her.

Tomoko stayed silent as she pulled herself into the Rhino's saddle and helped hoist Zuko into it. As they made their way down the path, Tomoko held onto Zuko's shoulders, trying to calm her thoughts from thinking of the worst.

They rose for hours, following the tracks left by Iroh's captures. By day break, Tomoko was starting to feel herself become more weighted from exhaustion, but she continued on.

Zuko suddenly dismounted ran up ahead, spotting something on the road. "Oko, over here!" He called to her.

She quickly followed suit and jogged over to see Zuko held a sandal in his hand.

"Uncle's?" She asked.

Zuko replied by pulling the sandal to his face and sniffing it lightly, before recoiling and stifling a gag. "Ugh. Yep, that's Uncle Iroh."

They got back into the rhino and continued on.

"At least we know we're for sure going the right direction." Tomoko stated hopefully.

The pressed on for a few more hours, the sun rising higher and higher into the sky. Tomoko had finally succumbed to her tiredness and had fallen asleep behind Zuko, holding onto his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. The boy didn't seemed to mind, actually it was quite the opposite. He enjoyed having Tomoko so close, despite the circumstances. He could hear her faint snores as the rhino continued down the path, and he remained vigilant as he scanned his surroundings for any sign of his Uncle. 

His eyes shot to the sky when the sound of the Avatar's bison caught his attention. 

"The Avatar." He whispered. Out of instinct, he rounded the reigns to follow the bison. As he did so, he moved and heard Tomoko stir in her sleep.

He paused. He couldn't leave his Uncle. The man was a pain, but he always looked out for him and Tomoko, and he could be in a very great danger. Zuko knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Iroh, nor did he think Tomoko would either. He sighed, but knew that there was no other choice for him to make.

He reluctantly turned back to the path that he had been following, urging the rhino to pick up speed. The acceleration and bumpy ride woke Tomoko with a start, and she gave a small gasp before realizing where they were. 

"How long have I been out?" She asked her companion softly.

"Couple hours. It's a good thing too, I think we're closing in on them. The tracks are getting fresher the further we go. They must have slowed down." Zuko answered. 

They hurried more, and when they came upon an open glen, voices and animal screeches could be heard. Tomoko's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, preparing herself. The sounds of chains jangling reached her ears, and Zuko quietly helped her dismount as they hid behind the rocks at the edge of the clearing.

In front of them, a small troop of Earth Kingdom soldiers surrounded an older man, half naked, and chained to a rock. 

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." The leader announced. 

He grunted as he started to bend, a large bolder emerging from the earth. Tomoko went to move, but Zuko stopped her. 

"Not yet." He whispered. "We need an opening."

They sat silently as the soldier approached Iroh, suspending the boulder above his height. The soldiers that surrounded Iroh moved farther away from him, not wanting to be close in case the Fire Bender unleashed a wave of fire in reaction. Zuko quickly stood.

"Now!" He whisper shouted, running towards the boulder that was now above his Uncle. 

Before the soldier could drop the large rock onto Iroh's hands, Zuko ran forward with all of his body weight and kicked it away from his Uncle. Tomoko ran behind him and raised her foot for a large and heavy kick, smashing her heal into Iroh's chains and freeing him.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh commented to his nephew. "And impressive force, Miss Tomoko."

Tomoko gave a small smile as she readied her stance. "We learned from the best." She replied. 

"Surrender yourselves." The Captain of the Earth Kingdom troop ordered. "It's eight against three. You're clearly outnumbered." 

Iroh gave a confident smile. "Ah, that's true. But you are clearly outmatched."

The Captain roared and attacked with full force, pulling the earth from beneath his feet. This was the cue for his troop to attack. As he forcefully sent a powerful wave through the ground, the other Earth benders threw large rocks together at the trio. 

Iroh used the chains that remained on his wrists to swing at and hit the rocks that came his way, causing them to crumble into pebbles. Zuko expertly bent flames to the soldiers in front of him. He shot small but powerful blasts in quick and overpowering numbers, causing the soldiers to fall back. Tomoko ran at one of the soldiers in front of her and swept her feet underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. She kicked his side and jumped over him, aiming a punch for the soldier behind him. She landed a hit on his nose, grabbed the collar of his uniform and kneed him in the stomach.

Iroh flung the chains around him and wrapped them around a particularly large boulder heading his way and swung around before letting go, knocking it into two soldiers. Zuko dodged the onslaught offensive coming at him and ducked low, bending a wave of fire towards his opponent. The soldier deflected the attack and widened his stance, bending two large pillars high above him, ready to crash them into Zuko. The Prince's jaw slacked, not knowing how to prepare for an advance like that. Before the soldier could fully use his attack, two olive colored hands grabbed his feet and pulled him backwards, sending the man onto his front harshly. All of the rocks he had above him fell on top of him, burying him in a thick layer of earth.

Tomoko stood proudly behind the pile of rocks and her now downed opponent. She walked to where Iroh and Zuko stood, observing all of their fallen enemies. 

"Not bad, not bad." Tomoko said cheerily. "We make a great team."

Iroh laughed in agreement. Zuko gave a soft smile seeing that his Uncle was safe, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you're OK, Uncle." Tomoko murmured. 

Zuko nodded, before he pleaded. "Now will you _please_ put on some clothes?"


	12. THE AVATAR'S TEMPLE

** _now_ **   
  
  
  


_"OF ALL THE STUPID, IDIOTIC, DANGEROUS THINGS_ you have done in your life, Zuko, this tops it all!" Tomoko chided in disbelief. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters?!"

Iroh was just as displeased as he stood beside the girl. "Of all the foolish things you have accomplished in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh agreed.

"I have no choice." Zuko grunted as he watched The Avatar's bison through his spyglass.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh scolded. "What if you're caught?" He pleaded.

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko replied angrily, turning to them.

"You give Ozai too much credit, Zuko." Tomoko argued. "Your mission is proof of his lack care or willingness to understand."

Zuko huffed irritably and looked back to the Avatar and his bison.

"Helmsmen, full steam ahead!" Zuko shouted behind him.

Tomoko marched up to Zuko and grabbed him roughly, making him look at her.

"This is stupid. If you get caught, you'll be thrown in prison to rot. You know that your father won't care why you're returning home. Don't be so reckless!" She roared.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "My father sent me on this mission. He wants the Avatar as badly as I do. These circumstances are something he can't just ignore." He hissed.

"You're going to get us all killed, Zuko!" Tomoko yelled.

"Since when were you such a coward?!" The Prince shot back venomously. He shoved her off of him, keeping his eyes trained on the beast in the sky. Tomoko felt her hands shake in rage.

Iroh put his hands on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing to argue with the boy. She looked at her guardian with anger, worry, and sadness. Iroh merely nodded to her, telling her silently that he understood. She sighed and looked away, brushing off his comforting hand and walked to the railing, firmly gripping it.

Behind her, she heard the trebuchet being docked onto the deck and loaded by the soldiers. She fought the urge to gag as she smelt the fire accelerant that coated the ammunition.

"On my mark." Zuko commanded, holding his hand high. "Fire!"

She watched as the fire ball was launched towards the Avatar and his bison. _How was this supposed to help again?_ She thought. _He'll be burned to a crisp by the time Zuko gets him._

The bison sharply dodged the fire ball. _Oh, that's right. Zuko never thinks anything through._

As the boat approached the horizon, her eyes widened at a sight in the distance.

"A blockade!" She shouted.

Sure enough, in two neat rows there were many fire Nation ships. They all held their positions in a large line, blocking any passage from Earth Kingdom to Fire Nation waters.

She shook her head. "Oh, we are _so_ screwed." She muttered to herself.

"Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh advised.

Zuko ignored his Uncle's comment. "He's not turning around! Keep going!" Zuko reaffirmed to the helmsman.

"Please, Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do!" Iroh pleaded. "Do not follow the Avatar."

Zuko closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle, Oko." He whispered. He opened his eyes again and pointed straight ahead. "Run the blockade!" He announced.

The sight of hundreds, if not thousands, of fire balls being launched from the line of Fire Navy towards the Avatar, and towards their ship, caused Tomoko's jaw to drop.

"Holy shit." She muttered.

The fire balls came at them. One hit close to the ship, causing a large wave of water to splash onto the deck. The boat shook violently, and Tomoko had to hold herself steady on the railing as a fire ball hit the back of the ship.

"Prince Zuko!" She heard a voice call, and she spotted the head engineer. Zuko held onto the trebuchet, and looked to the man who had called his name. "The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" The engineer exclaimed.

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko dismissed.

Smoke and fire poured from the rear of the ship. Tomoko ran to the engineer.

"How many in the engine room?" She questioned.

"Four, ma'am."

"Get them out of there. There isn't enough ventilation for safe work at this point. The smoke will kill them." She commanded.

"But Prince Zuko-" The engineer started.

"We still have access to the backup engine on the second floor. Put all of your workforce into that for now." She interrupted.

The engineer nodded. "Right away ma'am."

Up ahead, she realized that the bison had descended to the water's surface and was desperately dodging the onslaught that the Fire Navy was launching at it.

She watched in awe as another fire ball headed straight for the bison, but it was dissipate and was nothing but a ring of dust that it flew through. The bison flew past the Fire Nation ships and the Navy halted their attack.

As their ship approached, two large Fire Navy ship made their way to block them from entering.

"Zuko we're going to crash!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"We can make it." Zuko assured.

The smaller ship approached, and the hissing of the engines cutting from The Fire Navy's fleet reached their ears. Zuko's smaller ship slipped by the two larger ones with ease.

Above them, the brunette haired girl spotted the face of the devil himself. Commander Zhao. Tomoko glared at the man who grinned down at them as they passed by.

"Why'd he let us through?" Zuko wondered.

"Because he intends to follow you to the Avatar." Iroh replied.

Zuko scoffed. "If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."   
  


\---

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail." Zuko told his Uncle as he approached the smaller boat that was unloading.

"Zhao's not going to be fooled that easily, you know that?" Tomoko moved head as she jumped onto the boat beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Going with you? Duh." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"No. It's too dangerous." Zuko objected.

She scoffed. "Oh, so now you're worried about everyone's safety?" She mocked. "Get on the ship."

Zuko looked to his Uncle for help, but Iroh just kept a blank face as he stroked his beard. Zuko sighed, before hopping onto the smaller rig with his friend.

"We'll use the smoke as cover. Sunset is approaching anyways, Zhao won't even see us." Zuko explained.

As they sped away, Tomoko's head felt full with a flurry of thoughts. She felt completely frustrated with Zuko. Since discovering the Avatar's existence weeks ago, the Prince had become even more obsessed. He had become more apathetic, more unhealthily focused on capturing the Avatar. She knew that Zuko was a good person with a big heart, but his constant need to strive to gain the approval of his father was turning him into someone he wasn't. He made it hard to love him sometimes.

She shook her head. Love. There was _that_ whole mess. Neither of them had brought up what had happened, or almost happened, on the day the Avatar had escaped from their ship. How they had been so close to kissing. Tomoko didn't really know how she felt, mostly because she had never felt this way before. She assumed that it had been the same friendship bonds that they had always had. But withing the last three years, she felt something shift. Something change. But she didn't know _what_.

There would be times where she would just get lost staring at him. Watching him practice his fire ending forms. Where she'd feel her stomach fill with butterflies when he would watch her duel with some of the soldiers who volunteered to practice with her. How she'd feel her face heat up when she caught him looking at her. How she'd sometimes get nervous around him for no reason. The intense worry that she would feel whenever he did anything dangerous.

She didn't know what to do. All of these feelings, all of this confusion. Was _this_ liking someone? Is this what those girls at school had described long ago? Tomoko sighed and closed her eyes.

It didn't matter. Either way, they had a war going on. There wasn't time for this. There was always going to be something more important. The Avatar. Zuko's honor. The Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai. No matter if everything went the way she hoped they would, there would never be the right time for either of them to explore their feelings, if this was what that was.

When she opened her eyes, she spotted him. She wondered if he thought about these things too. If he felt the same inner turmoil that she did. _He must feel something, right?_ She wondered to herself. _We both almost kissed each other. He was apart of that. Does that mean he likes me too?_

She shook her head. He hadn't mentioned the event at all to her. She had expected that he might come up with a lame excuse of some kind, or get mad at her from his own embarrassment. But there was nothing. It was as if the almost kiss never happened.

"There." His voice broke her thoughts. He pointed to an island in the distance. "That must be where they went to."

She squinted and she recognized the temple. "Crescent Island? That's the temple of Avatar Roku." She exclaimed.

"Whatever it is they're doing, we'll get there before Zhao even notices." Zuko promised.

They made their way to the island, docking the boat out of sight. As Tomoko made her way to follow Zuko as he left, the Prince stopped her.

"You have to stay here." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What, why?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the boat." He reasoned. She opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "I need you to stay here. I need you to stay safe." He pleaded softly.

She attempted to open her mouth again, but she didn't have the words to reply. Tomoko didn't know how to respond. Her eyes softened and she took a deep breath before she gave a small nod.

Zuko gave her one last look before he walked away, making his way off the beach. When he was out of sight, Tomoko noticed how her heart pounded.

 _Maybe._ She thought.

Tomoko stayed on the ship for a short while, waiting for the Prince to return.

She looked out at the water, feeling utterly bored. Sure, she knew she should stay on guard, but she couldn't help but let the boredom creep into her mind.

From behind her, she heard the snap of a twig.

"Zuko?" She asked, turning her head. She walked to the edge of the deck, observing the surrounding trees just past the beach. She couldn't see anyone, but something in her felt uneasy. "Zuko?" She tried again.

"I'm afraid it's not the Prince this time, dear." A voice proclaimed from behind her.

Tomoko felt her blood run cold as she whipped around to come face to face with the Commander she wished to see dead.

"Zhao!" She snarled in surprise. She heard more footsteps on the beach and turned to see more of his Fire Navy soldiers surround the smaller boat.

The man behind her grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and lowered his head to her shoulder. "Now, what is the companion of an exiled traitor doing in Fire Nation waters?" He purred in her ear.

She struggled and attempted to pull from his hold, but he held her close.

"Ah ah ah, don't make this any harder Miss Ishida." He barked.

He pulled her off the ship and ordered the other soldiers to bind her hands behind her back and to gag her.

"I think it might be best if we paid the Temple of the Fire Sage's a visit." Zhao smirked.   
  
  


\---

Zuko finally had him. He had the Avatar in his grasp. He held the monk tightly as heard heard the Avatar's companion's urge him to enter the sacred room.

"The Avatar's coming with me." Zuko announced.

He saw as the Fire Sage's restrained the others.

"Close the doors, quickly!" He shouted to the older men.

He saw as the two water tribe peasants were chained to the pillars, and turned to pull the Avatar down the stairs.

The monk twisted from his grasp, airbending himself upwards. The Avatar twisted and threw the Fire Prince down the steps, rushing towards his friends.

"Go!" The brunette girl shouted. The bald boy quickly adapted and ran towards the sanctuary doors, dodging the fire of the Fire Sages. He narrowly made his way through the doors that shut loudly behind him, securing with a lock.

Zuko made his way back to the sanctuary doors, glaring at the metal dragons before him.

"Open this door." He commanded to the other Fire Sages. Together, all five blasted fire streams, trying to unlock the door.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko demanded.

"Avatar Roku must not want us inside." A Fire Sage explained softly.

The Fire Sages turned to the traitor among them. They quickly grabbed him and forced him to his knees, hands bound behind his back.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

The older man looked at the Prince with courage. "Because it was once the Sage's duty. It is still our duty." The man replied.

The sudden eruption of slow clapping drew the attention of everyone in the room. Zuko, the Fire Sage's and the two restrained Water Tribe teens.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." An icy voice exclaimed. From the darkness, Commander Zhao and eight Fire Nation soldiers emerged. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger. "Zhao!" He seethed. He took a step forward, arms raised and ready to attack.

"I wouldn't take another step closer, Prince Zuko." Zhao chided. "Lest there be any harm that comes to Miss Ishida."

Zuko's widened as he saw a Fire Nation soldier drag the girl to the front. Tomoko struggled, kicking her legs at her captors but to no avail. Her hands bound her behind her back and she had a red scarf in her mouth.

She shouted at Zhao in anger. A muffled "Let me go!" Erupted from her, but the Commander just chuckled.

"Oko!" Zuko sputtered.

"Commander Zhao." A Fire Sage echoed, bowing.

"It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work." Zhao gloated. Zuko's face contorted into a snarl. "Three traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

"Let her go!" Zuko demanded.

"She is your accomplice, Prince Zuko. In the eyes of the Fire Nation, she is just as much a traitor as you are." The Commander boasted.

Zuko felt his arms being restrained, and the Prince growled in anger. "You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

Zhao merely smirked. "No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out."

Tomoko groaned. She quickly backed her head into the nose of the soldier that held her. She jumped and swung her tied hands underneath her, hopping through the loop so that her hands rested in front of her. Two more soldiers aimed at her, sending blasts her way. She dodged, rolling underneath.

She attempted to run further away from their grasp, but Zhao was quicker. His hands tangled themselves into her hair and he pulled her back. She yelped in pain and she attempted to grab him.

"Make one more move and the rest of that boy's face will match his scar." He threatened. Her eyes widened and they went to Zuko, who was held by two soldiers and another had a flame close to his face.

She snarled, but relented. She stopped flailing and didn't move. Zhao smirked and puller her head back further and laughed quietly. "Good pet." He gloated. She bit her lip as she stopped herself from hitting Zhao so hard in the face that it didn't exist anymore.

"Restrain them on that pillar." He ordered his soldiers. He threw Tomoko to one, causing the girl to stumble.

The Fire Nation soldiers chained Tomoko and Zuko to the pillar across from where The Avatar's companion's were. Zuko looked over to his friend, concern written on his face.

"Oko. Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked back at him with a reassuring look, and nodded.

"When those doors open, unleash full power!" Zhao commanded to his troop.

The doors started to glow and the creaking of metal echoed throughout the room. The locks shrieked and the bright light shines from the sanctuary. Tomoko turned her head away from the glow, squinting as the brightness lit the room.

"Ready..." Zhao started.

"No! Aang!" The Water ending girl shrieked.

"Fire!" Zhao shouted. All of the Fire Benders bent a strong, steady stream of fire towards the open doors, smoke and flames erupting from the mass attack.

What nobody expected to see was the fire was bent expertly into a large sphere and dissipated into nothing. Behind the large ball of light was the Avatar. The _previous_ Avatar.

Avatar Roku's form stood before them all, bending away the fire that was hurled in his direction. His eyes glowed bright blue, and he returned the fire towards his attackers and a large wave.

"No way." Tomoko breathed, her eyes wide with shock.

The chains melted away from her body, along with the bounds on her wrists. She removed the gag from her mouth, and looked to Zuko. The Fire Prince quickly grabbed her arm and ran fast with her, rushing down the stairs.

The temple rumbled beneath her feat and she saw massive pillars of magma erupting from the floor. Around her, large rocks fell from the building. Zuko pulled her roughly, and she struggled to keep up with him as they moved through the crumbling temple. She watched as the other soldiers, even Zhao, hurried away in fear.

"Come on!" Zuko shouted.

They ran through the doors of the temple and weaved their way through the rocky terrain, careful to not run into a stream of lava.

They ran down the hill towards the beach, and the rocks upon it smashed as she ran to the boat. He dragged her on, running quickly to the engine. He shot a blast of fire into it, starting the engine, and rushed to the front of the ship.

"Zuko! Hold on!" She called out of breath.

Zuko searched the sky for the Avatar and his bison. When he couldn't find them, he grunted.

"Zuko!"

"I told you to stay safe! I told you to stay on the ship!" He yelled at her.

She furrowed her brows. "I _did_ stay on the ship, Zuko. Zhao found me and brought me to the temple." She defended herself.

Zuko shook his head, his head full of irrational anger.

"You were supposed to stay put." He countered.

She stomped over to him and pushed him slightly. "I did! Zhao and his party of monkeys outnumbered me. I didn't have a choice. I stayed put!" She yelled back.

Zuko huffed, balling his fist.

"Why are you directing this at me?" She asked as she shook her head.

He looked at her. Why was he angry at her? She had almost gotten herself killed. That's why he was angry. But was it her fault? Zuko knew it wasn't. He knew that it was Zhao he should be angry at, just like how he knew he shouldn't be reprimanding Tomoko for something she had no control over. But why was he so angry about it?

The Avatar got away again. Yeah, that was why. He was angry because Zhao got in the way of him when he almost had the Avatar in his reach, and he used Tomoko to do it.

Zuko didn't answer her. He just huffed irritably and walked away.   
  



	13. TEA TIME WITH IROH

_** now  ** _   
  
  


_"AGAIN"_ _IROH'S_ _VOICE DEMANDED STERNLY._ Zuko huffed irritably, and Tomoko dodged his incoming attack. She ducked as a wave a fire flew towards her, and she returned with an attempted kick to Zuko's side. The Prince rolled away and punched a fire ball. The girl grabbed his wrist and twisted it. She pulled him back in an awkward angle, disarming him. She kicked the back of his knee and he fell forward.

He groaned. He pulled his wrist with a sudden movement, rushing at her with his full body weight. His body moved with fluidity, like that of a dance, and he advanced towards her. He swept his leg at her, and Tomoko jumped into the air. She struck a closed fist towards the Prince, aiming for his armored chest  
She made impact and Zuko grunted in pain. His grip found her wrist and he held her tightly, twisting her arm like she had done earlier. She made a noise of surprise, before using her body weight and pulling him down with her. She landed on her back and pulled the boy with momentum, breaking his rooted stance. He stumbled forward and she ducked between his legs.

Zuko spun around with an angry look in his eyes. He punched a blast to the girl. Tomoko could feel the intensity of Zuko's flames burn with an increased heat, a sign that her lack of defeat was getting to him. He bent multiple shots towards her, grunting audibly with each movement. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as a particularly close shot wizzed past her face, and she could feel her own irritation bubble.

Zuko's audible grunts became louder the longer they sparred. When he still was unable to get any advantage over the girl, he yelled in frustration. A bright flame appeared in his hand and he sloppily bent it towards her.

"No!" Iroh interrupted their match. "Fire bending comes from the breath, Prince Zuko! Not anger." He reprimanded.

"It works just fine!" Zuko retorted irritably.

Tomoko shook her head, lightening up her stance as she brushed her hair from her face.

"If you solely rely on emotion, your fire bending will become stale. You will run out of energy and you will lose the fight." Iroh explained.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and huffed in anger. He brushed past his Uncle irritably and stomped off through the doorway to the inner part of the ship.

Tomoko sighed and shook her head. Iroh looked on after his nephew thoughtfully.

"He will get there in the end, Oko." Iroh spoke quietly.

"I know Uncle." She looked to her feet. "I just wish that _the end_ would come quicker." She mumbled.

The older man turned to her. Tomoko removed the fire bending armor she wore for practice from her body and piled it into a corner and wiped her brow of sweat.

"Since that leaves the two of us, how about a cup of tea?" Iroh suggested.

A lighthearted grin crept onto the girl's face and she game a small giggle. "I'd love one, Uncle. Did you purchase any new brews at our last docking?"

Iroh's eyes crinkled and his eyes gained a twinkle at the question. "As a matter of fact, I did!"

The two talked about the new herbs Iroh had acquired and he gave the girl a choice between a smooth, herbal green tea or a new spiced one of apples and cinnamon. Tomoko scrunched her brows as she considered her options.

"Hmmmmm..." She mumbled.

"So many teas, so many choices." Iroh chuckled.

Tomoko cracked a small smile before grinning at her elder compatriot. "I'll try something new. Hit me with the spice, Tea Master."

Iroh laughed a small hearty laugh, his hand landing on his stomach. "Finally, someone who can appreciate my talents."

Iroh went about preparing the tea in front of him, heating the small clay pot that was decorated with tiny red flowers. The smell of the spice reached Tomoko's nose, and she closed her eyes as it mixed with the salt water air.

"Do you smell it, Tomoko?" Iroh's voiced chimed.

"It's divine. I can't wait to taste it." The girl replied without opening her eyes.

Iroh shook his head. "Not the tea, although I do agree with you." He told her. She opened her eyes and gave him a look of confusion. "Can you smell it? A storm's coming."

Tomoko's brows furrowed and her gaze darted to the blue expanse above her head.

"Are you joking, Uncle?" She questioned in disbelief. "There's not a cloud that you can see for miles."

Iroh pointed his finger in disagreement. "Ah, but you can _smell it_." He explained. "Close your eyes, and focus closely on the direction of the breeze. If you concentrate, you can find the scent of rain on it's journey towards us."

Tomoko did as she was told, closing her eyes once again. She felt the breeze brush through her hair and along her cheeks. She tried to focus on the wind, but when she couldn't find what her uncle was describing, she gave a small smile.

"I'm afraid the only thing I can smell is the spicy apple cinnamon delight before us, Uncle."

Iroh tapped the side of his nose. "I don't blame you. The beauty within this pot is incredibly distracting." He agreed.

He poured the brew from the pot and into the small china cups on the table, the steam rising high. He passed the cup to Tomoko, and the girl graciously accepted.

"Where did you learn to sniff out storms, Uncle?" Tomoko inquired.

"Oh, you learn a thing or two in a lifetime." He hummed. "Many different peoples have many different things to offer in this world. If you are lucky enough to meet them, you might also be lucky enough for them to teach you." He replied, taking a sip of the tea.

Tomoko nodded, taking her own sip of the brew. As soon as it hit her tongue, her eyes widened immediately at the heat of the spice.

"Yowza!" She cried. "That's warm." She opened her mouth and fanned her tongue. "Warmer than hot fire flakes!"

Iroh chuckled in agreement. He took another sip. Tomoko followed suit.

The more sips she took of the tea, the more accustomed she became to it's warmth. The burning liquid tasted like if she were to eat her own fire, but mixed with the smooth taste of apples and cinnamon.

"You know, after you get over the initial shock, and all you're taste buds have gone numb-" She sipped once more. "It's not half bad."

Iroh grinned in appreciation. "I'm glad you enjoyed, my dear." 


	14. THE STORM

**_ now _ **

_TRUE TO IROH'S PREDICTION, THE SKY ABOVE THE SEAS_ were turbulent and grey. The distant roar of thunder echoed through the ship's metal walls, booming over and over in an endless symphony. Tomoko was in the bathroom of her quarters, her hair wet and straight after a long bath. After her relaxing afternoon the day previous with Iroh, she felt it important to enjoy the peace while it lasted. Plus, she was extremely sweaty after the match with Zuko. She sat at her vanity, eyes trailing every so often through the window. She pulled an ivory comb through her tangled hair, humming to herself.

Today was it. The anniversary. The tenth one. Ten long, painful, lonely years. Ten years the world had been empty of the spirit of Shizuki Ishida. One decade of his daughter being an official orphan.

The more time that passed, the easier it was, almost, for Tomoko to feel everyday. She had only had six years with her own father, it wasn't like she'd known the man well. She'd lived more of her life absent of him than with her father in her life. Yet on this day, it was always painful. All of the memories that haunted her, all of the things she wished she could have said or had since wanted to ask him- it all came rushing to her once more. Tomoko Ishida was reminded of what she didn't have.

She chuckled to herself slightly, shaking her head at the storm outside. It was convenient, the storm. Nature was delivering a very real example of the emotions within her, as if her feelings were on display for everyone around her.

Iroh had come to understand that the girl wished to spend a day like this alone. The first few anniversaries he tried to provide comfort to the little girl, but she was stubborn. She would bottle up the emotions she was feeling whenever another person was in her presence. That would then result in her anger and she would lash out at people. Instead, they came up with a system. Tomoko would have the day to herself, and the day after they would spend as much time together as they could, doing whatever they wanted. The last few years whilst traveling the world, they'd started to celebrate together by indulging in many cups of tea and games of Pai Sho.

As Tomoko sat in front of the mirror, she braided her hair absentmindedly. She looked at her reflection, observing the girl in front of her. The _woman_ in front of her. Uncle always told her that she was the spitting image of her father, and from the one painting she had of him, she could see it to be true. She had his olive skin, his muscular build, his height. Her round, golden eyes and her curly hair were supposedly from her mother, but she wouldn't know. She'd never met her, nor did she have anything in her image. The only memory she had of her description was from when she was a young girl.  
  
  


_"Papa?" A small voice asked called._

_Shizuki's attention was drawn from the scroll in his lap to the child who was just shorter than his knees. He raised his brows._

_"Yes,_ **_P_ ** _**riya** _ _?" Shizuki asked, using his nickname for her._

_"Do I have a Mama?" She looked at his with wide, curious eyes. She stuck her thumb into her mouth as she stood beside him. The father was caught off guard, and his jaw slacked as he thought of any way to answer. Should he tell her? He wondered. He wanted to spare his most treasured thing, his_ _**priya** _ _, of the pain that he had suffered from. He didn't want to lie to her by telling her no, but he didn't want to pain her if he told her yes._

_Shizuki sighed, placing the scroll on the desk in front of him. He crouched slightly and opened his arms wide for his daughter, beckoning her into his lap. The child immediately bolted forward and climbed his legs, curling into him with comfort._

_"Everyone has a Mama, Tomoko. Mama's bring the babies into this world." He gently explained._

_"Well, where's my Mama?" She queried. "Did she leave?"_

_A distant look fell into Shizuki's eyes. Again, he felt as if he were at a crossroads. How could he begin to explain the harsh reality of a death from child birth? He shook his head, and placed his thumb underneath her chin._

_"She did, but not willingly." He started. Tomoko stayed silent, her eyes trained on him, urging him to continue. "Before you were born, and I met my little treasure,_ " _He tickled her stomach and she giggled. "Your Mama became very sick. She passed away making sure you came into this world safe."_

_There, that was the best way he could put it for her._

_The girl was silent for a beat before responding. "So, she saved me?"_

_A small smile etched itself into the dark haired man's face, and his earthen eyes twinkled. "That she did." He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "And I am so glad she did. I have been the richest man since you've entered this world, daughter."_

_The girl shrieked as he attacked her face with kisses. "Papa!!" Tomoko burst into a fit of giggles._

_"What was she like, Papa?"_

_An even wider grin found itself into Shizuki's face as he recalled his lover. "Oh, Tomoko. She was the most beautiful woman in the world." He gushed. "You got her good looks, and her charm. Her infectious laugh and her captivating smile." His fingers twirled through her hair, and Tomoko stretched across his lap. "You got her head of curly hair."_

_"She had curly hair?!" She gasped, never having met anyone in her whole life with the feature like hers._

_"The_ _curliest_ _." He confirmed with a nod. "You have her eyes, ones that are so gold that they're worth more than the Fire Lord's treasury. You have her ears for hearing secrets." He poked her ear and she squiggled. "And she would have_ loved _you, Oko. She did love you. She does love you."_

_Tomoko poked his cheek softly. "Where is she now, Papa?"_

_"She, my_ _**Priya** _ _, lives with the spirits and with Goddess Agni, in the spirit realm. It's where we all go when our time comes. But she is always with you. You are never alone, Tomoko, remember that. No matter how hard you fall, now matter how secluded you feel, you never walk your path alone. Your Mama, your_ _Oma's_ _and_ _Opa's_ _, your ancestors. They will always help guide you through your life."_

_Tomoko's eyes started to tear up, and a small whimper escaped from her chest. Shizuki's eyes widened, and he pulled her close and patted her back._

_"Oh, it's ok, Oko. It's ok." He felt the instant regret of telling her any of this. He had started talking, and the words just spilled out of him. It was a mistake, he shouldn't have told her any of this. She was far too young to bear the burden of death._

_"Papa, you're not going to the spirits, please don't go! I won't let Agni take you!" She cried._

_Shizuki's eyes softened, and he held her tighter, burying his face into her hair._

_"Don't worry, Tomoko. I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you. I promise."_   
  


Reality fazed in, and Tomoko's eyes glistened as she felt herself become aware of her surroundings again. She hadn't thought of that memory, or at least the full memory, in quite some time. She felt her chest tighten, and she let out a sob. The comb fell from her hands, and she placed her face into her palms.

 _Spirits_ _,_ she wished her father had kept his word. She really missed her father. Even as she recalled his words, that she was never truly alone, she couldn't help but feel empty inside. For so long she'd felt that a hole had been in her chest and everyone could see it. It felt so heavy and obvious that it made her feel truly naked, so incredibly insecure.

She cried hard, her breathes ragged. How could he? How could he promise to never leave her, and then turn against the Nation? Never did the the Fire Lord and his politics, nor the Fire Nation's part in the war, ever really jive well with Tomoko. Even knowing how great her Nation is, even learning about how truly spectacular the Fire Nation was growing up, Tomoko had long recognized that her beliefs instilled by her father and her Uncle would never be compatible with that of her homeland's. One of the biggest philosophies that Shizuki and Iroh had shared together as allies was to learn outside of what you have been given, and to seek out other's ways of life. That at the very core of everyone, everybody was the same. Benders, non-benders. Fire Benders and the rest of the world.

But even with knowing about his righteous sense of justice, she still felt a longing and an anger. A feeling of betrayal. Because Shizuki had promised to never leave his little girl. How could he? How could he be so reckless to do something that he knew would end in certain death at the hands of his Emperor. She always had an underlying turmoil, Uncle once told her. One that Tomoko was sure she would never resolve.

An anger at her father for being so stupid as to get caught up in an attempted assassination of the Fire Lord, _The Emperor of the Fire Nation_. An anger at Fire Lord Ozai for taking away a piece of her; her last parent. An anger at Azula for tormenting her throughout her childhood. All of it.

She gripped her scalp as she gave a muffled scream of grief and anger. She remained hunched over, elbows on her vanity and fingers tangled. Eventually, her breathing started to become more even. Her heartbeat slowed down and her grip loosened. Tomoko's eyes were red and blotchy, but they peered over at the trunk that kept her belongings. She reached over carefully, opening the lid and grabbing the small painting that lay on top of her things.

She held the canvas material in her hands, and she stared at the man with warm eyes and charcoal hair. A ghost of a smile on his lips and large sideburns.

"Hi, _Papa_." Tomoko croaked. "Haven't talked in a while. Sorry about that. I have to deal with Zuko..... being Zuko..... a lot." She chuckled softly. "I really miss you. I hope you know that. Wherever you are, I hope you know that I love you so much, and that I have so many things that I wish I could ask you."

She bowed her head.

"I sometimes wonder what you'd think of me. If you'd be disappointed that I forsook our name, our lineage, our place in society for a boy; the banished Prince. If you'd look at me with disgusted eyes that I'm not married yet, instead off traveling the world trying to capture the Avatar." Tomoko bit her lip, steadying her increasing breaths.

"Or if you'd be proud of me. If you'd be proud that I always try my best, even if I'm not perfect. If you'd be happy that I carved my own path, and doing what I'm doing for those I love. That I try to protect those who need to be protected and defend the defenseless." She shook her head.

She broke her gaze from the eyes of her father and instead out to the sea, choppy waters causing the large rig to dip and dive over harsh waves.

"I have hope it'd be the latter." She saw as her Uncle was on deck, his nephew not far behind and the other soldiers (including Chang) oggle at the storm. Zuko seemed to be fighting with the Lieutenant, Iroh trying to stop the conflict. "If you are anything like Uncle, I know you would be."

She stood up from her position, a small ache of her tailbone telling her that she had been sitting for too long. She placed the painting against the mirror as she finished braiding her hair, tighing it off.

"I need some guidance, Papa. I am... _so_ confused by so much. By what I should do with the Avatar, and how much I should help Zuko. I want to see him happy, Papa, I want to help him. But I don't want to throw the world into chaos by doing it. I don't want disrupt the balance of both worlds, nor destroy the last hope any of us have of ending the war without the Fire Nation's reign of terror." Tomoko started to pace around her room, the soft echoes of her boots alternating from the metal floor to the red rug bouncing off the walls.

"But how can I help him? All he seems to care about is his honor, his throne, the love he could never get from Ozai. All things he doesn't need because Uncle loves him. Because I love-" Tomoko quickly cut herself off. The silence if the room was deafening and her ears started to ring.

She had said it. She had admitted it. She blinked, swallowing a lump that pitted itself in her throat. "Because I care for him. Deeply."

She huffed a large sigh, the tension building itself so thick in her chest it felt like she could barely breath.

"I just... I need something. I need to see that he hasn't become a complete selfish jerk. That somewhere in there is the boy I grew up with." She whispered.

" _The boy I fell in love with."_ She almost blurted, but stopped herself from doing so. She dared not say them out loud.

A sudden crack of thunder boomed, and a flash blinded her senses, tearing her attention away from the image of her father. Her eyes went to the window, and she rushed over to it, gripping the metal sill. She scanned the lower deck for any sign of damage. The rain had started pouring hard sometime with her conversation with the dead, and she could barely see outside. What she could make out was the body of a man hanging from the Helm's Tower, gripping for dear life as he was pelted by the storm.

"Oh my, Spirits," Tomoko whispered in a daze. " _The helmsman!"_ She snapped into action, immediately running from her room. She found the steps to the lower floors and jumped down them quickly, going as fast as she could to get outside.

When she opened the door to the outer deck, she was instantly hit with tiny water pellets, soaking her coat easily in only a matter of seconds. Her eyes quickly found her adoptive-father and her best friend, along with Lieutenant Chang and the rest of the crew. She walked backwards and cupped her eyes with her hands, keeping her gaze trained on the man screaming for his dear life.

"Oh my, Spirits." She muttered to herself through the roar of the storm.

Smoke trailed from the engine, and Tomoko braced herself as the ship shook violently.

Tomoko stood frozen as she kept her gaze on the man dangling in the air.

Zuko shifted beside her, dashing forward and avoiding waves that crashed themselves into the deck. He grabbed the ladder and started his climb up, holding tightly to the slippery surface. Chang followed the Prince's lead, treading fast and careful up the metal bars.

The ship shook again and Iroh stumbled, his feet unable to catch him. Tomoko quickly grabbed the man and held his weight, leading the both of them to the railing for support.

Iroh's mood immediately shifted, and he pushed Tomoko away from him as his senses went to the sky. He could sense it. Tomoko's eyes widened in confusion, but was startled by the flash coming towards them. Iroh moved her further from the spot, taking her position and absorbing the lightning strike. The energy within him ignited, and the old man steadied his mind and directed the flow of energy through his stomach and out his palm towards the sea.

The brunette haired girl watched in awe at the sight, not quite believing what she had just witnessed.

"Uncle-" She cried in amazement, yelling over the waves. "You're a lighting bender?!"

Iroh, on the other hand, was stood still in his stance, smoke rising from his palms and his hair spiked in every direction, eyes wide.

A harsh scream from the Helmsman drew the pair's attention once more, and Tomoko's blood went cold as she saw the man losing grip.

"Oh no, Uncle he's gonna-!" Oko started, but couldn't finish as the Helmsman slipped from his hold and started his fall to the ship's deck.

As the worker screamed, a tactful hand grabbed his wrist strongly, preventing his further descent. Zuko held the ladder with one hand tightly while he held the man by his wrist in the other. The Prince swung the man to Chang's direction and the Lieutenant grabbed the man from Zuko's grasp. Chang supported the Helmsman's weight as they slowly made their way back down the ladder.

A small smile and nod was shared between the Lieutenant and Prince, and Tomoko's face contorted into curiosity.

"I think an understanding has been met." Her Uncle commented from behind her, as if he had read her thoughts.

When Zuko's feet landed on the deck, Tomoko rushed over and grabbed him, giving the boy a tight hug. She looked him over, and once she was sure the Prince was fine, she turned to the rest of the group who was around her.

"What do we do?" She asked, hairs that had escaped her braid sticking to her face like glue.

An animalistic roar came from the distance, and all eyes went to the Avatar's flying bison.

"The Avatar!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What do you want to do, Sir?" Chang asked.

Zuko paused, his attention focusing on the crew around him. He clenched his fist, but then unclenched it, shaking his head. This was not the time. What mattered was the safety of everyone aboard the ship.

"Let him go." He said simply. "We need to get this ship to safety."

Iroh pointed into the distance, gesturing to the direction. "Then we must head into the eye of the storm."

The crew got to action, and Tomoko felt the course change beneath her feet. A particularly large wave hit the side of the ship, causing her to fall into the railing at the side of the ship. She shrieked as she came face to face with the uneasy waters, a most certain doom if she were to fall on.

An arm grabbed her waist and steadied her, the boy in turn also bracing himself to be sure they didn't go overboard. She looked to the Prince who held her, and she wrapped her arms around his mid section in return. They moved back together to the center of the deck, stopping and holding a wide stance to keep their balance.

"I'm too young to die!" Tomoko shouted, half joking and very much half not.

Zuko shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Oko, you're not gonna die." Zuko groaned.

Another flash of lighting entered the waters off the side of the ship, and Tomoko shielded her eyes from the brightness. When her eyes adjusted back to the darkness, she immediately lit up and pointed onward.

"There! Calmer waters! It must the be the eye of the storm!" She exclaimed.

As they approached the break in clouds, the rain lightened to nothing more than a couple droplets. The waters settled to calmer seas, and the light of the sun shone through in rays.

Iroh trailed behind the two teens as they made their way to the edge of the ship, Zuko's arm still resting on Tomoko's waist. Neither of them had noticed it.

Zuko looked out at the watery abyss, and Tomoko layed her head on the Prince's shoulder.

"Uncle?" Zuko called quietly behind him. "I'm sorry. For all of it." He whispered.

A warm, fatherly smile creeped onto Iroh's face. "Apology is accepted." Iroh placed his hand comfortingly onto Zuko's other shoulder.

Tomoko glanced over at her Uncle's direction, who was backing away from the duo. Their eyes met and Iroh gave a wink to the girl. Her face erupted into a blush and she quickly looked away, embarrassed. She looked down at where Zuko's hands laid on her waist, and where her own was on his. She felt incredibly embarrassed by the position, and the actions of her Uncle. But she didn't break away. She felt to comfortable. This felt right, like this was what she was needing for today.

"What'd you do this time?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Same thing as always." Zuko answered her plainly. She hummed in response.

An irregular bubbling was rising from the water, and a familiar blue glow emerged from the depths of the sea. Zuko's hands dropped from Tomoko's waist as he observed the anomaly, and the girl felt a sense of loss from the boy's absence. The Avatar burst through the water atop his bison, and a tension seated itself between the rivals. The Prince stood, unsure of what to do, but a hardened expression had taken hold. The Avatar looked back with a mix of fear, eagerness to run, and relief to be in the open air once more.

Tomoko watched as the beast flew towards the one speck of blue sky in the break of the clouds. A totally unrelated and random thought entered her mind as she watched after the boy and his friends fly farther away. One that was completely inappropriate for the situation that they had just survived, the tension that had built itself up when Zuko saw the Avatar, and for the day it was to her. Yes, the thought was not one that should have occurred to her, but it infected her mind and she couldn't help but think it true.

_"That bison really does look adorable."_   
  



	15. PIRATES (PART ONE)

_ **one week ago** _

_ZUKO'S_ _PALM CURLED AROUND_ a small, blue object. A blue ribbon threaded through a stone, water tribe marking carved into it's face. It was obvious who it belonged to; the Water Bender peasant that was traveling with the Avatar.

They had been here. His feet stood atop the metal floor of a Fire Nation prison, one specially designed for Earth Bending prisoners. The ocean was all that could be seen for miles. It was a wonder then, that the prison had been broken out of and every one of it's inhabitants run free.

No, the Prince was sure that the Avatar and his group of friends had been there. He just needed to find their trail.

\---

_**now** _

The damage from the _Great Storm_ , as the crew had titled it, was enough for the ship to dock at a Fire Nation colony's port in the South Western Earth Kingdom. Zuko (with the heavy encouragement from his Uncle and Tomoko) had been generous enough to let everyone have a whole day's rest at the port.

Well, that and the older man was missing his prized lotus Pai Sho tile. To say that Zuko was unhappy to find their course changed without his permission was an understatement.

Nonetheless, true to the deal that Iroh and Tomoko lived by, they were spending the day together. Oko had agreed to accompany her guardian in search of a replacement to his favorite tile. The sky was currently bleeding from low afternoon, on the edge of evening, and the sun was sinking lower and lower by the hour.

Tomoko's footsteps were light as she gazed upon the busy port, her stride falling with Iroh's.

"What exactly provides the lotus tile so much importance, Uncle?" Tomoko queried.

Iroh's knowing smile crept and a twinkle in his eyes gleamed. "Many undervalue the lotus' capabilities. But for my purposes and strategy, it works beautifully." He replied vaguely. "There are things in this world that have yet to be revealed, Oko. Never underestimate an opponent. Looks can often be deceiving." Iroh told her.

She nodded, only semi-understanding. "I guess the same could be said for our merry band of misfits. Zuko looks like he could kill you but he's really just a big baby." She joked, grinning slyly. Iroh chuckled shaking his head.

"Appreciate the unknown, Tomoko. The mystic arts are invaluable, and there is more to the world than just the four nations."

As the pair continued into the village port, Tomoko's eyes trailed sharply over the merchants. Many of them looked like ruffians and hardened criminals.

"Though I appreciate your optimism in the good of everyone, I'm not letting my guard down any time soon." She whispered lowly to her companion. Iroh merely nodded in understanding.

They ventured down the dirt streets, perusing the open stands and shops. Eyes followed their every move, and sneers were definitely shot the way of the fire benders.

Iroh conversed with shop owners, looking in vain for a lotus tile. As he talked with one owner, Oko's gaze shifted around her. She noted some of the shops around her. Though none of them seemed to be in the business of selling goods for women, she thought it'd be better than nothing and she might as well try. 

"I'll be right back Uncle. I just need to see if they have anything I need." She told him simply. Iroh nodded knowingly, urging the girl on her way. She browsed the stands, making sure to keep her Uncle in sight, but also searching for items necessary. Fortunately for her, she was able to find a kind woman with all of the supplies that she needed, and Tomoko was sure to give her a few extra silver pieces in return for her helpfulness.

She meandered through the streets, one hand on her basket the other free and ready to conjure fire at the moment she sensed danger. When she returned to her Uncle's side, she saw that Zuko had joined him, and she could practically see the bitterness rolling off of him. 

As she approached, she heard Iroh's discouraged voice. "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not one of them have a lotus tile!" Tomoko approached from behind him, placing a comforting hand upon her elder's shoulder. 

Zuko spun around, clearly infuriated. "It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time!" He shouted as his Uncle. 

Tomoko narrowed her eyes. "Relax, Zuko. Don't be insensitive. Everyone needed a day off anyways. It's only a day, so what if everyone was a little lazy?" She defended. 

Iroh shook his head, stepping between the two, unaware of Zuko's burning glare. "Oh, but quite the contrary! I say that the only better thing than finding what you were looking for, is finding something that you weren't at a great bargain!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. From behind him, he gestured to a few soldiers who were carrying the goods he had bought since he had perused the marketplace. 

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked dubiously. Tomoko's face lit up with joy.

Iroh's face copied Tomoko's, beaming with pride. "For music night on the ship!"

"Now all we need are some woodwinds, and we'll be a class act band." Tomoko joked. "Who knows, maybe we can throw concerts wherever we go, become legends in the music world." She raised her hand up dramatically, sweeping across the sky. "Just think of it. Crowd's cheering for _'Tomoko, and her band of musical, merry men'_!" 

Zuko's face remained unimpressed. Tomoko shot him a look, and a teasing smirk crept to her face. "Who knows, Zuko. You could be our dancer!" She put her hands on his shoulders, dragging him away. She bounced back and forth, poorly mimicking dancing. From behind them, Iroh belted out a hearty laugh, and Zuko's face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Oko, stop!" He whisper shouted. She ignored him, continuing to walk with him towards the ship, swaying them both in a reluctant, messy wobbling dance. Zuko eventually escaped her grasp, trying to walk briskly to avoid further looks from the surrounds people. Tomoko paid no mind, just chuckling at her friend's reaction before falling in step with Iroh once more.

Iroh's sudden stop at a large wooden ship that looked beaten and battered caused the girl to pause. "This place looks promising!" He asserted, before heading in the direction of the entrance. 

"This place looks skeevy, in every sense of the word." She muttered to herself, her more closed off composure returning. As she followed Iroh up the ramp to the ship, she heard Zuko's footsteps trailing behind her, along with his irritated scoff. 

Upon entering, Tomoko wrinkled her nose at the bad smell of the place. It smelled of lots of men, with poor hygiene, doing who knows what to obtain the treasures within. All around her were trinkets and items ranging from low expense, to items minted in gold and encrusted with jewels she'd never seen before.

Iroh bent down to look at a small statue made of stone, carved into the shape of a monkey. Within it's eyes and along it's neckline, rubies decorated and shone brightly against the gray stone. Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully as he observed the trinket. "Oooo! That is handsome! Don't you think it would look magnificent in the galley?" He asked. When he got no response, he glanced over to Tomoko, who was preoccupied with looking through the other small trinkets. 

Tomoko's attention landed on a long sword, placed onto a display. The light shone against the steel blade, and she recognized as a dao sword. She looked to one of the shady merchants, a man with long, greasy hair, the ghost of mustache and thin lips. 

"How much for the sword?" She inquired.

The man's eyes trailed along the young woman's face, and he licked his lips. "Ten silver pieces." He stated plainly. He stalked towards her, and Tomoko felt uncomfortable by his presence. "But I'm sure we could come to an arrangement for a discounted price, pretty lady." 

The man moved his hand, intending to grab her shoulder. Tomoko's eyes narrowed, and she reacted instantly. She tightly squeezed his hand, twisting his arm. The man let out a painful yelp. Tomoko did not let up her grip, twisting the man further until he begged for her to let him go.

"Alright, let's hear your offer, _pirate_." She sneered, recoiling from the stench of him. The pirate continued to squirm.

"Alright, alright! You can have it for five. Please don't break my arm!" The man pleaded pathetically. Tomoko rolled her eyes, shoving the man away. The pirate stumbled, and he glared at her, his pride hurt from her resilience. 

Tomoko looked back to the sword, considering it. "I can't deny a good bargain when I hear one." She mumbled, not really to anyone in particular. "Alright, you've convinced me. Five silver pieces for the sword." She smiled at him, grabbing the pouch from her waist. She handed the man the coins before turning back to the sword. She tentatively picked up the sword from the display, swinging it from side to side, observing how it felt in her hand. She grinned, and she turned back to the display to retrieve the sheath to put the dao away. 

She grabbed the sheath, but as she did so, she accidentally knocked over some of the other items on the shelf. 

"Oops," She chuckled nervously out of embarrassment. The pirate huffed, turning to leave. Tomoko suddenly spotted a beautiful golden pendant, in the shape of a square. On it was an animal that she couldn't quite recognize, but was drawn to nonetheless. She gingerly picked up the shiny piece before beckoning the pirate once more. 

"What's the animal on this pendant?" She queried, her brows scrunched tightly. 

The pirate turned back around, seizing the opportunity to strike another transaction. "That is the golden elephant-lion. It symbolizes wealth, royalty and honor. To many, wearing that charm will manifest the destiny you wish for, bringing you great honor and prowess." He purred, trying to subtly encourage her of its worth.

"Manifest destiny and honor, huh?" She pondered. Immediately her mind went to Zuko. To her, she thought the world of him, even if he was a stubborn prick at times. She truly cared for him, and even if it wasn't the approval he sought for, she truly saw him as someone who was worthy of honor if he opened himself up to it.

To her, she saw Zuko's biggest flaw as his need for the approval of others. Specifically those he could never please but wanted to. Because she and Iroh had been so forthcoming of their support of the Prince, he often took it for granted, instead setting his sights on the greater ambition: the approval of his father. To Tomoko, the Fire Lord's approval was worthless. To Zuko, it was worth more than any man's weight in gold. 

Though she knew she could never give him the fulfillment that he needed, she could only think of him when she looked at the small gold pendant. Perhaps, even minuscule, he might appreciate an item that represented class and honor, the thing he desired most. It could remind him at the very least, she saw him for who he was and who he wanted to be. That she saw him worthy of love, support and honor. 

She addressed her attention back to the pirate. "How much for this one?" 

The pirate, not wanting a repeat of the previous sale, immediately gave her the price. "Four gold pieces, and I ain't haggling on this price this time." He asserted rudely, sniffing. 

Tomoko hummed, considering the piece. Before she thought of it twice, she reached into her pouch and gave him the four gold pieces. The man nodded to her, stalking farther away to put the money in it's place. Tomoko stood, a sheathed new sword in one hand, and a pendant for the boy she cared for in the other. She quickly put the pendant into a safe, buttoned pocket on the inside of her coat (closest to her heart, a small part of her noted) and she tied the sheath to the leather belt at her waist, ready for quick access if she needed it. 

From behind her, the sound of multiple pairs of footsteps approached her, and she turned quickly to meet those that reached her. Zuko was in front, Iroh slightly behind with the other soldiers from the ship. Whom Tomoko presumed to be the captain of the pirate ship met with his own men on the farther side of the shop.

"What's going on?" She asked. 

"The Avatar's been here. They stole something from them, so they're just as eager to find them as we are."

"And they're just gonna willingly _hand over the Avatar_? Just like that?" She quirked a brow.

Zuko shifted, making sure that none of the pirates were in range to hear them. "They don't know that's who we're after. They're after the waterbender, she's apparently stolen a waterbending scroll." He quietly explained. Tomoko gave him an unimpressed stare, and the Prince huffed. "Look, we'll just use them to find the Avatar. I'm not afraid of a few pirates." 

Tomoko rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't think that this plan is gonna work as well as you think it's going to. I mean, pirates? That's a new low for you." 

Zuko scoffed. "It's a means to an end. Besides, it's already been decided. We head out as soon as we've dropped off all of the items back at the ship." 

His gaze caught sight of the blade at her hip. "New sword?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

Tomoko's face lit up with a smile. "Yeah, it's a dao." She replied. Zuko nodded in affirmation, his eyes not leaving it. "If you're nice to everyone for a day, I'll let you play with it." She challenged. 

Zuko shrugged. "Easy." He said smugly. When Tomoko didn't share in his attitude, he looked at her with question. "What?"

Tomoko merely shook her head as she made her way past him, chuckling to herself. "Maybe if you remove the stick from your ass, sure." She quipped with a giggle. Zuko's brows lowered and he dropped his smug demeanor. 

"Haha, very funny." 


	16. PIRATES (pt 2)

**_now_ **   
  
  


_THE NIGHT WAS CLEAR AND COOL,_ the sounds of the river water flowing past the small ships adding it's part to the symphony of crickets and owls in the dark. Atop the deck on one such craft, Tomoko stood, eyes scanning the treeline. As Zuko had confirmed to her earlier, both their party and that of the pirates were working together to find the Avatar and his friends.

Naturally, because of the theft of the waterbending scroll, it was an easy conclusion to come to that the prizes that both groups sought after were near water. 

Tomoko stood away from the pirate captain and his band of criminals, instead gripping the railing as she peeled her eyes and her ears open, hoping for any sign of the three kids and their flying bison. 

She felt the presence of her guardian beside her, his energy calm despite the circumstances. The older man could sense the girl's unease.

"So long as we cooperate with the pirates, they will have no reason to cause us trouble, Oko." He muttered quietly. Tomoko felt a slight scoff.

"I know you aren't that naive, Uncle. I don't trust them." She replied gruffly. 

She heard Iroh hum behind her. "Perhaps not." He said quietly. 

Further on the deck, she was aware of the low mutterings between Zuko and the Captain. Atop the pirate's shoulder was a bright green bird, the likes of which she had never seen before.

"I have a bad feeling about them. I can't explain it. It's an itch that I can't scratch." She uttered, her eyes moving to the small ship that the pirates navigated behind them. 

"I know better than to doubt an intelligent woman's instinct." Iroh agreed, shooting her a grin. Tomoko smiled slightly, a faint blush on her cheeks, before shaking her head. 

The two groups continued to sail through the waters, the moonlight lighting the way for them.

Tomoko felt her body slump slightly in exhaustion, and struggled to keep her eyes open. She had long since opted to take a seat next to Iroh on deck, finding comfort with him as the others were alert and on the search.

\---

It had been hours when they suddenly heard a young girl's frustrated voice carried along the soft waves from the bank. 

_"Shoot, come on water, work with me!"_

More frustrated grunting echoed with the splashes of water.

Silently, the firebenders and pirates alike worked to steer their ships to the shoreline. The screeching of metal meeting sand caught the waterbender girl's attention, her eyes moving from the river before her.

Katara carefully moved towards the source of the noise, moving as silently as possible. Her eyes were narrowed and brows were furrowed, and she pulled the foliage back to view the beach. She immediately spotted two small vessels: one she recognized that belonged to the pirates from their earlier encounter, the other unmistakably of Fire Nation craft.

She gasped softly. "Oh no."

Katara turned away, intending to get back to her camp, back to her brother and Aang. She was met with what felt like a wall, but had the shape of a tall and built pirate.

She cried out in surprise, shouting in protest when he grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She demanded, bending the water from the river at him at full force.

She sprinted away in fear, heading towards the treeline. Unfortunately for the waterbender, a certain Prince caught her, preventing the escape.

"Don't worry," He mused, grabbing her wrists tightly. "I'll save you from the pirates."

\---

Tomoko looked on as Zuko stood in front of the Water Tribe girl, who was now restrained against a tree. The pirates and firebender soldiers stood attentively. Beside her, Iroh watched with what could only be described as an unervingly passive expression.

"Tell me where he is." Zuko demanded, his voice gruff. "And I won't hurt you or your brother."

The blue eyes girl glared at him in return, distaste evident. "Go jump in a river!" She spat.

Zuko huffed, looking at the ground. He caught a glimpse of Tomoko, who looked at him with encouraging eyes. The firebending girl nodded her head, and Zuko relented in trying a different tactic.

"Try to understand," He pleaded, his voice becoming softer and less harsh. He approached her, gesturing to the imprisoned girl to try and gain some sympathy. "I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honour."

Zuko paced around her, coming to a stop when he was out of her view. He bent close to her and got significantly quieter. "Perhaps, in return, I can restore something you've lost."

He raised his hands up to her neck. Tomoko squinted in the darkness. She could see in between his fingers was a blue coloured ribbon with a circular pendant. She could see the waterbender's eyebrows raise and face drop in shock immediately.

"My mother's necklace!" She stated in shock. She narrowed her eyes, her glare returning. "How did you get that?!"

Zuko paced once more, walking to where the prisoner could see his full view.

"I didn't _steal_ it if that's what you're wondering." Zuko scoffed. _"Tell me where he is."_

"No!" She shouted back in defiance.

From beside her, Tomoko heard the pirate captain's displeasure for the slow movement of events. It boiled over, and the man could take no more. "Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised the scroll!"

Zuko smirked, retrieving the parchment from his belt. He held the delicate item thoughtfully in his hand, before turning to the captain. "I wonder how much money this is worth." He lit a small flame in his palm and dangled the scroll above it, teasing the flames that licked it's edges.

_"NO!"_ The captain protested.

Zuko's smirk widened. "A lot, apparently."

Zuko continued to give orders, yelling at both parties to search woods for the Avatar, all the while the scroll dangling above the flame.

The group dispersed, and the beach was left nearly empty with Iroh, Tomoko, Zuko, Katara, and one other fire Nation soldier staying behind.

Tomoko looked to the girl clad in a blue dress, her lips pursed. She shifted her weight, considering the predicament that the prisoner was in.

Tomoko didn't know why, but she couldn't help but comment to the girl in question. "You're very brave, not yielding to his threats."

The statement was quiet, so quiet that Katara thought she must have imagined it. She looked to her side, her face boring a confused but angry expression.

"I don't need your approval." She spat, her brows drawn low.

Tomoko nodded, her eyes not falling from Zuko's form as he paced the shoreline, his stride rising and falling with the sand.

"Perhaps not. But you're not the same terrified child I saw at the south pole, all those weeks ago." Tomoko told her quietly.

Katara felt at a loss for words. She felt unbridled confusion. Why? Why was this girl, this Fire Nation soldier _talking_ to her? Complimenting her? She recognized her as the girl who had extended her hand to her brother at her village, when he had been knocked down by the Prince. It confused her how a girl like her, who bothered to look back to those her compatriots (namely Prince Zuko) harmed, was apart of the same Nation who was trying to take over the world.

Katara stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Tomoko could feel the heaviness of the silence. She willed herself to not respond, to not say anything more. But when she spared a glance to the blue eyed girl, her heart willed her to say something.

"I'm Tomoko." She introduced herself quietly. She avoided eye contact, instead looking everywhere but the prisoner.

Another beat of silence followed, and Tomoko feared she had made the encounter even more awkward than it had been. Her mind reeled, and she felt her palms start to sweat in regret. She felt the urge to move farther away, to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere she had created. As she turned to move, she caught the low response from the girl bound to the tree.

"Katara." The waterbender said plainly.

Tomoko looked back, and though she tried to fight it, a small smile broke into her face. "Pleasure to meet you, Katara the Southern Water Bender." The corner of Tomoko's lips curled, and she continued her stride, farther and farther away from stranger who's name she now knew.

Time passed, and by day break Tomoko could hear the chirping of the morning birds.

Though it had taken all night, the pirates had successfully captured both Aang and the prisoner's (Katara, Tomoko reminded herself) brother.

The pirates stood together, their glares trained on the firebenders. The Avatar and the Water Tribe boy were bound and held tightly.

Tomoko walked with Zuko as he approached the pirates, waterbending scroll in hand. She avoided the Avatar's gaze, who's attention was drawn to Zuko first but lingered on her.

From behind her, she heard Katara express remorse to Aang. "Aang, this is all my fault."

Aang shook his head. "No, Katara it isn't." The childish voice felt almost haunting to Tomoko.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh muttered, his face still holding the same passive expression. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded pointedly, his focus solely now on the pirates before him.

"You give _us_ the scroll." The captain countered.

Zuko growled, his fist clenched. Tomoko eyed both parties, smelling the smoke erupting from Zuko's ears.

Suddenly, she caught the Water Tribe boy's grin and heard his arrogant voice cut through the silence. "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" He questioned.

Tomoko's eyes widened, her gaze immediately shifting to her partner beside her, who became in enraged at the reveal of just who the pirates had in their grasp. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!" Zuko could barely mask his anger.

The captain's brows furrowed in confusion, turning to Aang. "You're friend is the Avatar...?"

The Water Tribe boy's grin widened, scooting closer to the pirate. "Sure is. I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

Tomoko blinked, impressed by the boldness of the blue eyed. She had to hand it to him, it was a ballsy move.

"Shut you're mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko spat in disgust, his eyes glaring daggers at the blue eyed boy.

The Avatar peeked around and muttered through gritted teeth. "Yeah Sokka, you should really shut you're mouth."

Tomoko watched on as the boy (whom she now knew as _Sokka_ ) continued his sales pitch to the pirates, who all seemed extremely interested in what he had to say. "I'm just saying it's bad business sense. Just how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar?" He goaded. "You guys would be set for _life_."

The pirate captain's eye twitched at the mention of the money, and he turned to the firebender's with contempt. "Keep the scroll!" He said. "We can buy a hundred more with the reward for the kid!"

The pirates turned away, dragging their prisoners with them.

Zuko stepped forward menacingly. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" He shouted.

He and the soldier's immediately shot five simultaneous blasts of fire towards the opposing group, causing smoke and sand to fly in the air.

Tomoko felt the hand of Iroh on her shoulder and he pulled her back, away from the conflict.

She looked at him incredulously.

"Let them work it out." Iroh told her. "Your conflict will only lead you danger."

She, for once in her life, stayed silent. She felt no need to object to her Uncle's word, because she (guiltily) agreed with him. She didn't want to participate in the fight with the pirates any more than she wanted to kidnap a child; a child who was the only hope for the rest of the world.

The conflict continued, and the dust of the fight stirred so much that the bushy haired girl could no longer distinguish who was who in the fight.

The faint chirping of an animal beside her drew her eyes from the dust cloud that had formed, and she watched at a small lemer-like creature venture to Katara, undoing her rope binds. Katara thanked the creature, who flew away eagerly.

As Katara ran from the tree, her eyes made contact with Tomoko. She stopped in her tracks, raising her arms in a defensive position. However, Tomoko made no move to advance on Katara. Instead, the firebender gave her a look before turning away from her completely and looking back at the fight.

Katara ran off, and Tomoko stayed firmly planted in her spot, her lips drawn in a thin line.

"I see you've overcome apart of your confliction." Iroh commented, his eyes also trained in the fight.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Uncle." She hummed. However, her momentary passiveness did not last for long.

Zuko emerged from the dust cloud, fastening the waterbending scroll to his belt. He heard the slight sound of footsteps, and turned just in time to dodge the blade of the pirate captain.

The captain raised his blade, swinging again, which Zuko dodged once more. He sent multiple fire blasts towards his for, but the captain dodged with surprising agility for his age.

The captain approached, pushing Zuko farther and farther back. The captain spotted a rock under foot of the Prince, and smirked when he brought his blade down. Zuko dodged, but tripped over and let out a surprised help as he tripped.

The captain acted swiftly, attempting to swing his blade again at the teenager. Zuko wasn't fast enough to move out of the way, and was in too contorted of a pose to properly bend. Before the metal of the captain's blade could make contact with the Prince, the foreign metal Blade of a Dao intercepted.

Tomoko blocked the pirate's blade, her eyes narrowed. "I never did like pirates." She huffed. "On guard!" She shouted cockily.

She met the pirate's blows with a surprising force, ducking and weaving at the slices. She could feel the vibrations in her hand as she dueled with the captain. She held her Dao in one hand, swinging it while the other hand shot small bursts of fire.

She moved forward confidently, and the two of them traded blow after blow, each time their blades meeting. The captain forced a particularly harsh slice, and Tomoko struggled to block it. The sound of her opponants sword scraping against her own made her cringe, and she grunted in exertion.

She shot a small fire blast from her fist, landing a near shot on the pirates shoulder. He cried out at the graze before his crazed eyes met hers. 

Zuko stood from his spot, in turn sending his own set of fire blasts towards the captain. The man quickly turned, instinctively blocking with his blade.

Another pirate emerged from the fray, one that Tomoko recognized from the earlier encounter. As Zuko and the captain continued to duel eachother, the skeevy pirate licked his lips. He held his own sword in his hand.

"Oh girly, now you're in it for the trouble you caused my hand." The pirate sneered, a disgusting grin on his face that made Tomoko gag. "I'll go easy on you, maybe you can make it up to me later. Taking girls as prizes is always the best part of the fight."

Tomoko's skin felt on fire as her inner raged surfaced. She felt nothing but delight at the idea of putting this man in his place. "I'd like to see you try."

The pirate took it as an invitation to attack, shouting a war cry as he ran towards her. Effortlessly, Tomok dodged his oncoming assault, twisting out of the way with a fluid motion.

The man seemed confused, and turned around again to attack her. Once more, Tomoko shifted and the pirate flew past her. When the man tried for a third time, Tomoko blocked with her Dao, maneuvering the blades upward. She lifted her right foot and kicked the pirate square in the chest.

The man wheezes in pain, his sward falling. Tomoko moved forward, this time on the attack. Swing after swing, the pirate barely managed to weakly block her attacks. Their blades met again, and she twisted her blade in a circular motion, causing the sleezy pirate to lose his grip on his own sword. It fell to the ground with a a pathetic *clink*, and the man turned to her with a terrified look.

Tomoko dropped her own sword and ran at the man with full force, grabbing his shirt tightly. She landed a harsh punch on his jaw, causing the man to look dazed. She twisted his arm once more, much like she had the day previous, before twisting his entire body and launching him over her own.

The man fell onto his back with a painful groan, and made no effort to get back up. Pettily, Tomoko made sure to spit at him before leaving him behind.

After her successful duel, she ran towards where Zuko was still in his own battle with the captain. Just as she was about to intervene, Iroh did so for her.

The older man gestured to the pirate captain and then behind him. "Are you so busy _fighting_ you cannot see that your own ship has set sail?!"

Zuko scoffed. "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!"

"It's no proverb!" Iroh protested, pointing to the pirate ship that had been comendered by the Avatar and his crew.

"Bleeding hog-monkies!" The captain shouted in surprise, running instantly after it.

Zuko erupted into a childish laughter, pointing at the captain jest.

Tomoko shook her head as a second craft followed after the pirate ship: their own boat occupied now by the pirates. She smacked the back of Zuko's head, and his eyes widened at the sight of the pirates waving (and another _mooning_ ) at them.

Zuko's smile immediately dropped. "Hey! That's my boat!" He took after his ship.

Iroh stroked his beard in thought. "Maybe it should be a proverb."

Tomoko nodded. "It's actually not half bad." She agreed, before they took after Zuko and the boat.

The resistance of the sand on the beach slowed the trio down significantly, and it was almost useless to try and chase after the craft.

Iroh and Tomoko huffed in exhaustion, but Zuko reprimanded them, urging them to continue at fully pace. Tomoko rolled her eyes.

By the time they managed to get the edge of a large waterfall, Tomoko could only catch a glimpse of the kids as they jumped from the pirate's boat as it was destroyed by the industrial Fire Navy one, with them landing on the back of their air bison.

Zuko looked on in shock as the boat sank further and further down. "My boat!" He cried; it reminded Tomoko of a child losing their favourite toy.

She approached the edge, brows drawn together. "Aw man. It was a good boat too." She pouted between huffs.

Behind the two teens, Iroh gasped for air as he caught his breath, clearly not used to the exercise anymore. He shifted, and he felt a sensation in his sleeve as the fabric moved. A small disk fell into his hands from the folds.

He chuckled lightly. "Prince Zuko, Oko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the _whole time!_ " He laughed, presenting the lotus tile with a large, cheeky grin.

Tomoko's jaw dropped, her eyes on the old man with an incredulous look. Zuko, on the other hand, shook with anger as it was very much the wrong time to add to his pile of things that went wrong today.

His breathing became more and more ragged before he whipped around and snatched the tile from Iroh's hand and threw it as hard he could into the water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! LONG TIME, NO NEW CHAPTER! 
> 
> I know, I know. I haven't updated since August. School has been really kicking my ass, and I honestly had no motivation to write. I want this book to be about longevity and be the best it can be, and I fear if I just wrote for the sake of writing I would lose interest. That is the LAST thing I want to happen with Oko. I had a sudden burst of inspo to write this at 1 am the day before my birthday (17 tomorrow, oh yeah) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know that the pirates arch isn't everyone's fav, but I actually really enjoyed writing about Oko in this! 
> 
> What did you think? Is Katara suspicious of Tomoko's unusual friendliness for a fire nation soldier? How do you think Zuko is going to react to the pendant Tomoko gives him? (When do you think she'll give it to him? 😏)
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment! I hope you all have a good day


End file.
